Reflet
by Saeymi
Summary: Ou "celui qui regardait la lune en pensant au soleil". Parce qu'une absence ne peut jamais être entièrement compensée par une présence et que les reflets de la lune sont beaucoup trop fades par rapport à ceux du soleil. RenIchi et GrimmIchi, MAIS GrimmIchi majeur. Yaoi, Three-shot, UA. /!\ Rating M pour LEMON à la troisième partie ! /!\
1. Part 1 : Hito

**Coucou tout le monde ! Je reviens avec cette fois-ci un three-shot centré sur une relation... ambigüe entre trois garçons carrément sexy sortit tout droit du manga de Tite Kubo-sama ! J'ai nommé Ichigo, Renji, et Grimmjow !**

**Ah, et sachez aussi qu'il y aura plus de GrimmIchi que de RenIchi. **

**Chaque partie sera dédiée et racontée par un personnage différent dans l'ordre : La fraise, l'ananas rouge et le bleuté. Nous commençons donc avec Ichigo. **

**Sachez finalement que cette mini-fiction me tient beaucoup à cœur, déjà parce que c'est la première où je fais des points de vue internes, mais aussi parce que d'une façon, je retrouve un peu de moi dans cette histoire (je ne sais d'ailleurs absolument pas pourquoi).**

**Toute dernière chose : je les écris au feeling, alors je ne garantis absolument rien. Bonne lecture, et en espérant que ça vous plaise !**

* * *

**Part 1 : Hito...**

* * *

Encore une journée à penser à lui...

Ça fait maintenant deux mois, deux longs mois que je l'ai vu embrasser cette pétasse et que je l'ai quitté. Deux putains de mois que je loge chez Renji, mon meilleur ami et à présent mon amant. Et deux mois qu'en ouvrant les yeux, tous les matins, je suis surpris de voir une touffe de cheveux rouges au lieu du bleu ciel de ses cheveux _à lui_.

« Tiens, tu te mets au café ? »

J'interroge Renji du regard. Non, je ne bois jamais de café, je n'aime pas ça. Il me renvoie un regard étonné.

« Ah ! »

Je comprends enfin. Je suis en train de préparer un café, le café que mon ex aimait que je lui prépare, mais malheureusement, personne ne boit de café dans cette maison. L'habitude, sûrement.

« Oui, j'essaie de m'y mettre; je n'ai pas très bien dormi, cette nuit, alors j'ai peur de tomber de fatigue, au boulot ! »

Mensonge, toujours. Notre relation est basée sur ça. Je lui mens, il me ment, tout va bien.

Je ne veux pas le faire souffrir. Je ne veux pas lui avouer que je regrette d'avoir quitté Grimmjow et d'être sorti avec lui sur un coup de tête. De toute façon, ça ne servirait à rien. Il vaut mieux qu'on reste ensemble, que j'apprenne à l'aimer, qu'on vive ainsi.

Mais peut-on vraiment apprendre à aimer quelqu'un comme on apprendrait une leçon ? Peut-être, peut-être pas. Dans tous les cas, j'aurai essayé...

« T'es sûr que tu vas bien, en ce moment, Ichi ? »

Non. Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Seul _lui_ a le droit d'utiliser ce diminutif, parce que c'est _lui_ qui l'a inventé, il l'a trouvé_ pour moi_, alors tu n'as pas le droit de le lui voler !

« Oui, oui, ça va... Un peu fatigué, c'est tout...

-Sûr ?

-Sûr. »

Renji se tait, contrarié. Il sait que je lui mens, mais il ne me dit rien. Il ne hurle pas, il ne brise pas la vaisselle, ne m'agresse pas. C'est bizarre...

Bizarre ? Non.

Il n'est juste pas comme _lui_. Renji est doux, aimant, chaleureux, attentionné. Il dit ce qu'il pense haut en fort, il n'a pas peur de me sortir des choses nunuches, de me serrer contre lui, de m'embrasser doucement, de me traiter comme une poupée en porcelaine. Pour lui, c'est normal. Ce sont des gestes, des paroles parfaitement normales pour un mec amoureux.

Renji ne m'a jamais frappé. Il est incapable de ne pas me parler quand on fait l'amour. Il n'est pas jaloux pour un rien. Il me laisse sortir quand je veux, ne casse pas toute la baraque pour un oui ou pour un non, n'est pas possessif.

Pourtant, j'ai l'impression de voir Grimmjow quand il parle, Grimmjow quand il s'énerve, Grimmjow quand il fume, Grimmjow quand il joue. Il sourit comme Grimmjow, hurle comme Grimmjow, a autant de tact que Grimmjow...

J'ai mal quand je me dis que je l'_utilise_ pour oublier mon bleuté. J'ai mal quand je me dis qu'il le sait très bien, qu'il l'accepte en espérant qu'un jour, peut-être, il aura autant de place dans mon cœur que ce salaud qui m'a trompé avec deux obus sur pattes.

J'ai mal quand je me dis que je suis tombé fou amoureux de cet homme immonde, et que, malgré tout ce qu'il m'a fait, j'ai envie de revenir vers lui. Je ne peux pas l'oublier, je ne veux pas l'oublier.

Ses mains, sa bouche, ses yeux, ses moments de tendresse, ses excès de colère, ses phrases déplacées, rien ne veut sortir de ma tête.

« Bon, aller, c'est l'heure ! On se voit ce soir ? »

Renji m'embrasse futilement, un sourire aux lèvres, et s'en va en fermant doucement la porte.

Il m'a accueillit, m'a déclaré sa flamme, m'a donné et prêté tout ce qui est possible de donner et de prêter, a séché mes pleurs jours et nuits, même s'il travaillait le lendemain, m'a emmené à gauche à droite pour me faire oublier mes malheurs, mais je n'ai jamais rien pu lui rendre.

Est-ce ma faute ? Est-ce donc ma faute, si cet enfoiré aux yeux envoûtants m'a emprisonné dans un véritable capharnaüm de sentiments trop fort pour moi ? Est-ce donc ma faute si je n'ai pas pu tomber amoureux de celui que je considérais comme mon meilleur ami ?!

Sûrement...

Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas pu. Je ne voulais juste pas voir Renji comme un potentiel amant. J'ai pourtant plusieurs fois fantasmé sur lui. J'ai plusieurs fois pensé qu'il était mignon et bien fait. Qu'il était gentil et aimant. Qu'il était amusant. Le parfait amant, quoi !

Mais Grimmjow est arrivé comme une bombe dans ma vie. Et je ne voyais que lui, je ne pensais qu'à lui. Il n'y allait pas de main morte; me tripotant en public, susurrant à mon oreille un tas de compliments assez osé que je ne pourrais même pas citer, me souriant comme un prédateur poursuivant sa victime.

Et je suis naïvement tombé dans son jeu.

J'ai commencé à lui répondre, à le provoquer, à lui sourire hautainement, persuadé qu'il ne m'aurait jamais. Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que j'étais déjà dans ses filets.

Ça s'est manifesté en premier par des ''Est-ce que Grimmjow viendra au bar, aujourd'hui ?'' Je travaillais comme serveur, et il était un habitué. Il venait au moins une fois par semaine.

Puis, par des rougissements prononcés au moindre commentaire ou regard un peu trop appuyé. J'ai ensuite commencé à rêver de lui, d'abord juste à des petites sorties entre ''potes'', mais mes rêves devinrent beaucoup plus prononcés avec le temps.

Je sirote le café bien trop amer pour moi, grimaçant en sentant le goût âpre me retourner les papilles. Et je me remets à penser.

Au tout début, je n'ai pas voulu y croire. Je me pensais à cent pour cent hétéro, incapable d'embrasser le moindre homme, de coucher avec un individu du même sexe.

Il a tout bouleversé.

Un soir où il avait bu un verre de trop, il s'est approché au moment où j'allais fermer, m'a pris dans ses bras, calé de sorte à ce que je ne puisse pas bouger comme je le veuille, et m'a embrassé doucement. Ça avait le goût du whisky et de la cigarette, deux choses que je déteste radicalement, mais c'était incroyablement bon.

Je me suis enfuis comme un imbécile dans l'arrière boutique dès le moment où il m'a relâché, aussi rouge qu'une tomate trop mûre. Mais il ne s'est pas arrêté là, il m'a attendu à la sortie du bar et m'a plus ou moins obligé à venir chez lui. Je m'en rappelle, c'était un vendredi.

J'étais gêné, j'avais un peu peur, mais j'étais heureux. Il m'a murmuré qu'il m'aimait, je me suis foutu de sa gueule, il est entré dans mon jeu.

« _J't'aime, Ichi..._

_-Ah mais parce que t'es capable de dire quelque chose comme ça, toi ?_

_-Justement. Tu d'vrais en profiter parc'que j'suis un peu pompette, là._ »

Il était saoul. Mais c'était bien comme ça, parce que les gens saouls ne peuvent pas mentir. Enfin, ça, c'est ce que j'avais toujours cru.

« _Je ne veux pas d'une histoire de cul. _Lui avait-je énoncé, les sourcils froncés.

_-J'en veux pas non plus. En tout cas, pas avec toi. J'veux bien plus que ton cul : j'te veux tout entier._ »

Cette phrase m'avait surpris, et j'en rougis encore aujourd'hui. Je crois que c'est à ce moment-là que je me suis dit : ''Ouais, je l'aime vraiment.'' Plus rien n'avait d'importance. J'ai moi-même décidé à ce moment-là de m'abandonner à lui, peu importe ce qui arriverait dans le futur.

Nous avons commencé une relation. Je n'écoutais personne, autour de moi. Ni mon père, qui pensait que Grimmjow était un mauvais garçon, ni Orihime, qui me tournait toujours autour en me faisant la morale, ni même Rukia, ma meilleure amie, qui m'énonçait la mauvaise réputation de Grimmjow en ce qui concernait les relations amoureuses.

Seul Renji ne m'a rien dit. Il était content pour moi, il ''s'en doutait depuis le début''.

« _Sois heureux. _Qu'il m'avait dit. »

J'ai vite découvert que Grimmjow avait beaucoup de défauts. Il était possessif, incroyablement jaloux pour tout et pour rien, violent et égoïste.

Il ne disait jamais pardon, jamais merci, jamais s'il te plaît. Il n'aimait pas que je voie Rukia et Orihime, parce que c'était des _filles_, et il n'aimait pas que je côtoie Renji, Ikkaku, Ishida et Chad parce qu'ils étaient des _garçons._

Il m'empêchait des fois de sortir dehors, prétextant avoir peur que je le trompe, pouvait passer des heures entières sur la télévision à me hurler dessus pour que je nettoie la maison plus vite, et il lui arrivait de ne rien exprimer du tout pendant une séance de sexe, s'appliquant à faire ce qu'il avait envie de faire.

Ce n'était pas rare non plus qu'il essaie de me forcer, mais je n'avais jamais laissé passer cela, et il avait appris que ça ne marcherait jamais.

Durant ses crises de folies meurtrières, dans lesquelles il s'énervait contre moi pour trois fois rien, il s'exerçait au cassage de vaisselle, donnant souvent des coups dans les meubles et sur les murs.

« _Tu m'fais chier, Ichi !_ Hurlait-il en lançant la porcelaine dans tout l'appartement, aveuglé par la colère, des gestes exagérés animant tout son corps. _J'te déteste, j'te hais, t'es qu'une sale petite pute incapable de faire quoi qu'ce soit ! Va t'faire foutre, salope !_ »

Puis, une fois calmé, il revenait vers moi qui m'étais mis à pleurer en me promettant qu'il ferait tout pour changer.

Je voyais dans son regard qu'il était sérieusement touché lui-même. Il tremblait, bégayait, me serrait dans des bras incertains et partait racheter la vaisselle et réparer les meuble cassés.

Les premiers temps ont été très difficile, mais plus le temps passait, et plus il faisait des efforts. Tellement que ça m'arrivait de rentrer sans avoir une seule chose à faire dans la maison, les assiettes lavées et rangées et le sol balayé et lavé de fond en comble.

Mais pour la jalousie, rien ne s'arrangeait. Jusqu'au jour où il ne m'a plus rien dit du tout.

« _Tu vas où ?_

_-Chez Renji._

_-Ah, ok._ »

Ce n'était pas normal. Ce n'était pas normal, bon sang ! Qu'il change comme ça en quelques jours, ça n'avait rien de normal ! Mais comme un imbécile, j'ai laissé. Et un jour, dans un bar, je l'ai retrouvé à embrasser une femme blonde avec deux ballons à la place de la poitrine.

Et j'ai pété un plomb.

Je me suis enfui, j'ai trouvé refuge chez Renji, qui m'a aidé comme personne ne l'aurait fait. Il m'a avoué qu'il m'aimait, et j'ai accepté d'avoir une relation avec lui.

Je ne saurai dire si c'était une grave erreur ou non.

Ça m'a consolé, certes, mais ça m'a aussi fait comprendre que ce n'était pas Renji, que j'aimais. Je suis trop attaché à mes habitudes avec Grimmjow.

« _Je te fais un café ?_

_-Non, un thé m'ira._

_-Ah, oui, c'est vrai que tu bois pas de café, désolé... !_ »

…

« _Tu veux des céréales ?_

_-Euh... En fait, j'aime pas trop ça, Ichi._

_-Ah, oui, désolé..._ »

…

« _Joyeux anniversaire, Renji !_

_-Oh, merci, c'est trop gentil, Ichi ! Ah, tiens ? Tu m'as préparé un gâteau ?_

_-Ouais ! Une tarte aux pommes !_ »

''Ton gâteau préféré !''.

Voilà la réplique que j'avais voulu lancer à ce moment-là. Mais la tarte aux pommes était le gâteau préféré de Grimmjow, et non pas de Renji...

Même en sachant parfaitement cela, Renji avait quand même répondu, rayonnant de joie :

« _Merci, Ichi, t'es vraiment trop mignon !_ »

Huit heure... Bon, aller. C'est l'heure d'y aller.

* * *

« Je suis rentré ! Lance Renji du fond de l'entrée, voyant la lumière de la cuisine allumée. T'es toujours pas couché, Ichi ? »

Non. Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

« Non, je t'attendais ! »

Encore un mensonge ignoble... J'ai l'impression de m'enfoncer de plus en plus profondément dans les abysses du ridicule, de l'atrocité, à chaque mensonge que j'essaie de lui faire avaler.

« Oh, bah fallait pas ! Tu vas être crevé, demain !

-Tant pis. De toutes façons, demain, on est samedi.

-Tu veux qu'on fasse quelque chose, alors ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Mais pour l'instant, on va manger, d'accord ?

-Bien sûr ! J'ai hâte de goûter à ce que tu nous as préparé ! »

Je mets la table rapidement, aidé par Renji. Nous mangeons en silence, s'attaquant finalement au dessert.

« Au fait, qu'est ce que tu faisais, seul dans la cuisine ? Me demande enfin le rouge.

-Je regardais la lune... »

Son regard s'assombrit. Je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai bien pu dire, et j'ai soudain peur qu'il prenne une crise de violence. Mais Renji ne prend jamais de crise de violence, il est toujours impeccablement calme.

Il se remet à sourire, plutôt tristement.

« Ça doit être dur, non ? La lune est belle, elle brille d'un éclat rassurant, fin et attentionné, mais elle n'est malheureusement regardée que par des gens qui n'arrivent pas à fixer le soleil en face, le jour venu. Parce que celui-ci est vil, il attaque les yeux, il éblouit, rend aveugle quelque secondes, mais il réchauffe comme personne d'autre ne peut le faire... On a toujours l'impression qu'on ne pourra jamais l'atteindre, alors que la lune semble à portée de mains. »

...Je rêve où il est en train de se comparer à la lune et de comparer Grimmjow au soleil ?

« Mais tu sais, finalement, il vaut mieux viser le soleil, parce qu'après tout, la lune n'existe-t-elle pas grâce à minable reflet ? »

J'écarquille les yeux, surpris. Il continue de me sourire tristement, de ce sourire qui veut dire ''on ne peut rien y faire'', ce sourire qu'il avait quand il a su que je sortais avec l'affreux Grimmjow Jaggerjack, avec ce soleil rayonnant de milles couleurs...

Je me mets à pleurer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni même comment, mais sa douleur me transperce le cœur, et l'envie de revoir mon bleuté me serre la gorge comme jamais depuis ces deux mois.

Il ne fait rien, il reste tranquillement assis en face de moi, ayant presque pitié de me voir dans un tel état alors que c'est plutôt lui qui devrait se mettre à pleurer !

« Depuis que vous vous êtes quittés, j'ai rencontré Grimmjow plusieurs fois. Aujourd'hui en était une. Il dit t'avoir envoyé des centaines de messages et essayer de t'appeler tous les jours sans exception. D'après lui, c'est un gros malentendu. Il est allé aider un ami dans son bar, et pendant sa pause, cette blonde l'a abordé et embrassé sans qu'il n'ai pu rien faire. Et il fallait que tu te trouves là au mauvais moment. »

Les larmes coulent, je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter. J'ai peur d'entendre ce qui va suivre.

« À chaque fois, il me dit de te dire qu'il t'aime, mais... je sais pas ! Je voulais te garder avec moi, j'voulais pas que tu retournes avec lui, même si je savais très bien que tu en as toujours crevé d'envie... Franchement, j'ai vécu les deux mois les plus beaux de ma vie, mais je ne veux pas que tu te terres dans un coin. Je sais très bien quand tu mens, je sais très bien que tu ne dors pas, je te connais par cœur, Ichigo. »

Le silence. Je ne peux rien dire. Je pleure, tout simplement, tout bêtement. Ce n'est pas plus compliqué. Renji est vraiment trop gentil. Il savait qu'il allait me perdre si jamais il laissait passer ça, mais il l'a dit quand même. Je n'ai fait que lui mentir, moi, l'ami et bien plus, qu'il a dû accueillir, loger, nourrir et blanchir, et il trouve encore la force de m'aimer sérieusement et de me dire toute la vérité.

Je me dégoûte moi-même.

« Aujourd'hui, il était prêt à me taper. Il a appris récemment que nous sortions ensemble. Il était ivre de colère. Mais il n'a rien fait. Peut-être parce qu'il s'est dit que j'étais ton meilleur ami, que c'était moi et moi seul qui t'avais aidé à te sortir du désespoir dans lequel tu t'étais enfoncé ? Je ne sais pas. Il ne m'a rien dit. Il est juste tombé à genoux, lasse, et m'a demandé d'une voix épuisée de toute te dire une fois pour toute, sans quoi il viendrait frapper à ma porte pour te voir. »

Moi qui croyais qu'il m'avait oublié !

Eh bien non. Il attendait que je fasse quelque chose. Il ne voulait plus jouer le bourrin jaloux et égoïste, il voulait que je me calme avant de revenir. Et moi, comme un con, je n'ai même pas voulu allumer mon portable de peur de vouloir lire ses messages d'explications douteuses.

Je suis un connard. Je ne l'ai pas cru, je l'ai ignoré royalement comme je l'aurait fait pour quelqu'un que je connais depuis peu.

Je me dégoûte.

« Ça me tue de devoir te dire ça, mais je crois qu'il t'aime vraiment. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux, il ne devait pas avoir beaucoup dormi. Et franchement, je n'ai jamais vu autant de tristesse dans les yeux de Jaggerjack, c'était impressionnant. »

Renji s'arrête un instant, cherchant ses mots, puis reprend :

« Je ne veux pas te virer. Tu peux rester autant de temps que tu veux dans cette maison, je t'accepte avec plaisir. Mais je ne veux plus que l'on sorte ensemble sans raison. C'est à sens unique, j'en suis conscient. L'amour ne vient pas comme ça, j'ai bien trop espéré voir enfin une flamme pareille à la mienne dans tes yeux, en vain... Je ne veux plus me faire des idées, Ichigo. »

Je ferme les yeux, honteux. J'ai regardé les lueurs de la lune en ne pensant qu'au soleil, je me suis nourri de ce reflet pendant plus d'un mois et demi, comme un renard remplacerait le lièvre perdu à un mulot naïf et sans défenses aucune.

J'ai accepté un amour que je ne pouvais pas entretenir, et Renji a tout pris sur lui, jusqu'à me dire qu'un autre m'aimait plus que lui et m'attendait.

Ça doit juste être _horrible_.

Je _suis_ horrible. J'en ai conscience.

Parce que je m'apprête à rejoindre quelqu'un de bien moins gentil que mon Renji, mon meilleur ami de toujours qui nourri pour moi des sentiments immuables et sincères. Parce que je l'ai utilisé, lui et ses sentiments si purs, et qu'il ne m'en veut pourtant pas.

Je fond une nouvelle fois en larmes, dépassé par tant de douleur et de bonheur, répétant inlassablement à ce si bon ami qui ne m'a jamais tourné le dos, quelque soit la situation dans laquelle j'étais :

« Désolé, Renji, j-je suis tellement désolé ! J-je l'aime, je l'aime trop fort, je suis désolé... »

Et, me prenant dans ses bras, Renji me répond :

« T'en fais pas, Ichigo. C'est pas grave. De toute façon, je savais au fond de moi que ça allait finir comme ça. J'te souhaite juste d'être heureux. Si tu l'es pas, je vais regretter de t'avoir laissé partir, aujourd'hui. Je t'aime, Ichi, je t'aime depuis que je t'ai rencontré. Alors, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais te laisser tomber, rassure-toi ! Va plutôt allumer ton portable pour voir si ce que l'autre m'a dit était vrai. »

Je me lève, essuyant mes yeux ruisselants, et vais chercher mon appareil qui, depuis deux mois, est resté obstinément éteint. Je l'allume en tremblant un peu, et tape le code sur les touches floues, attendant qu'il s'allume complètement.

Renji, à côté de moi, essaie de tourner les résultats au comique :

« Waaaahou ! Cent quarante huit messages et plus de soixante appels manqués ! »

Une bonne dizaine de messages sont de Rukia, deux autre, de mon père, mais tout le reste est de Grimmjow. Pour ce qui est des appels, deux de Rukia, six de mon père, tous les autres de mon bleuté.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire...

« Vas-y, appelle-le ! Me conseille Renji, me voyant fixer bêtement la liste des appels en absence. Moi, j'vais sur le balcon deux minutes. »

Il empoigne son paquet de clope et me laisse seul dans la cuisine. Je sens une bouffée de culpabilité envahir mon être. Renji ne fume que quand il ne va pas très bien. Et là, c'est de ma faute. Je suis vraiment bête...

Néanmoins, je sais très bien que ça va lui faire de la peine, si je n'appelle pas maintenant. Il est dix heures, mais tant pis, je tente quand même.

Je clique sur ma liste de contactes. Grimmjow est le tout premier, nommé ''Amour''. On dirait vraiment une adolescente en pleine puberté, des fois...

J'appuie doucement sur le bouton appeler, tremblant de tous mes membres. J'essuie une dernière fois mes larmes, stressé et anxieux. Finalement, une voix grave bien trop connue me répond :

« Allo ?

-A-allo ? Je te dérange ?

-I-Ichi, c'est toi ?!

-O-ouais...

-Oh putain Ichi j'suis trop désolé ! La dernière fois, c'que t'as vu au bar, c'était qu'un gros malentendu ! J'aidais Ulquiorra depuis quelques jours parce qu'il me l'avait demandé, et comme je sais qu'tu l'aimes pas trop, bah j'ai rien dit pour pas t'inquiéter. Mais pendant ma pause, cette salope trop bourrée m'a embrassée et-

-Oui, je sais, Renji m'a raconté.

-Vrai, il a t'nu sa promesse ?

-Ouais... »

Moment de blanc.

« Ichi ?

-O-oui ?

-Tu m'manques trop... Putain, j'ai vraiment été trop con, pendant tout c'temps, à t'traiter comme une merde alors qu'en fait, j't'aime comme un malade... »

Ça y est, je me remets à pleurer. Je suis une lavette. Mais c'est la première fois depuis ce jour où il était bourré qu'il me dit qu'il m'aime.

« J-je croyais que tu n'avouais jamais tes sentiments à personne ?

-T'es pas personne, Ichi. J'veux juste qu'tu r'viennes, j'te jure que plus rien n'arrivera. Plus jamais j'te taperai, plus jamais j'défonc'rai la baraque, plus jamais j'serai jaloux, promis ! J't'aiderai quand tu l'voudras, j'te dirai je t'aime tous les jours s'tu veux... Alors s'te plait, Ichi, reviens... J'arrive pas à vivre sans toi...

-Je suis désolé, Grimmjow, de ne pas t'avoir cru et de t'avoir ignoré pour rien... J'ai été bête, tellement bête...

-C'est aussi d'ma faute, t'sais... J'peux v'nir t'chercher maint'nant ? »

Je passe un coup d'œil à Renji qui me regarde maintenant avec tendresse.

« Pas de problème.

-Ok, alors j'arrive. À toute, berry. »

Et il raccroche.

« Alors c'est bon, il arrive ?

-Ouais...

-Bonne chance, alors.

-Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait, Renji, tu es vraiment une personne incroyable.

-Mouais... Dis plutôt qu'j'suis trop gentil ! »

Je souris. Je vais retourner avec Grimmjow. Je vais revoir celui que j'aime.

« Tu veux que je te donne quelque chose, en échange du temps que tu m'as gardé chez toi ?»

Il s'approche de moi, la cigarette à la main. Il sait que je n'aime pas ça, mais il a l'air de s'en foutre. Après tout, il est chez lui, non ? Il empoigne avec la douceur qui le caractérise mon épaule gauche pour déposer doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes, dans un contact fébrile. Je suis surpris, j'ai l'impression de tromper Grimmjow.

S'éloignant avec un sourire triste, il retire une taffe et repart sur le balcon, me lançant au passage :

« Ce que je viens de te voler sera largement suffisant. Allez, va vite regrouper tes affaires, il va pas tarder à être là. »

J'obéis, le laissant seul avec sa tristesse et sa nostalgie. Je suis un gros con. Mais je ne peux pas abandonner Grimmjow, c'est impossible.

Arrivé dans la chambre, je remarque le lit sur lequel j'ai dormi depuis deux mois. Nos soirées jeux vidéos, nos moments de confessions, et même nos rares moments intimes se sont passés dessus. Et, à présent, je vais devoir quitter cette maison.

Mais après tout, ça ne pouvait pas en être autrement, hein ?

Je range mes affaires avec empressement. Un flot de sentiments contradictoires m'assaillit.

J'ai envie de partir d'ici maintenant. Mais en même temps, j'ai envie de rester. Je m'y suis habitué, avec le temps, à ce petit appartement accueillant et à tous ses meubles. Mais j'ai tellement envie de retrouver ma maison à moi, avec mes armoires, mon canapé, ma cuisine, mon lit... Ou plutôt devrais-je dire ''notre'', parce que sans _lui_, plus aucun de ses meubles n'auraient de sens.

Je suis encore sous le choc de ce dernier baiser que j'ai échangé avec mon ami d'enfance. C'était un baiser d'adieu... Enfin, je crois.

La sonnette de la porte retentit enfin, et j'entends Renji aller ouvrir, criant un ''j'arrive'' lasse, presque agacé.

Je me dépêche de ranger mes derniers habits et me précipite vers l'entrée, mes deux valises dans les mains.

« Grimmjow ! »

Il est là, juste en face de moi. Aussi beau, aussi resplendissant que quand je l'ai quitté, il y a deux mois de ça. Aussi resplendissant ? Non. Il a des cernes, sa peau est plus pâle, ses yeux ont perdus leurs reflets combattifs. Renji ne m'avait pas menti. On dirait qu'il n'a pas dormi depuis au moins deux semaines.

Je m'en veux...

C'est de ma faute. Tout est de ma faute. Renji va avoir mal, par ma faute. Grimmjow a souffert à cause de moi. Je suis bête, des fois.

Une douce chaleur m'étreint sans que je ne m'en rende compte, chassant toutes mes sombres pensées, et je lâche mes valises de surprise.

« Ichi... Putain, Ichi, comment tu m'a manqué... ! T'peux même pas imaginer !

-Plus jamais...

-Hein ?

-Plus jamais je ne partirai comme ça sans écouter ce que tu as à me dire... »

Il sourit, enlève mes larmes avec sa main, si douce et si rugueuse à la fois, et me répond en rigolant :

« Tu partiras plus jamais tout court ! Sinon j'vais crever, moi ! T't'rends compte que j'ai pas pu manger un d'tes plats pendant deux mois, et qu'ça fait des s'maines qu'la première chose que j'fais en me l'vant, c'est d'regarder mon portable dans l'espoir d'une réponse ? J'suis perdu, sans toi ! »

Il se remet à me serrer contre lui, tremblant, et murmure à mon oreille :

« J't'aime comme un fou, p'tite fraise... »

Je suis mal pour Renji. Il regarde, il ne peut rien faire. Je ne voudrai pas être à sa place. Ça doit être dur.

Je veux m'en aller. Appeler Rukia pour lui dire de passer ''à l'improviste'' chez Renji. Pour ne pas qu'il se sente seul.

Je suis cruel...

« Moi aussi... Je chuchote à l'oreille de Grimmjow. Je t'aime très fort. Maintenant, allons-y, je ne veux pas faire souffrir Renji une minute de plus. »

Il s'écarte de moi, me jaugeant du regard. Puis, il s'approche de Renji, qui regardait la scène d'un œil distrait, et frappe gentiment son épaule, les yeux sérieux.

Pendant deux minutes, j'ai cru qu'il allait vraiment le taper !

« J'te dirai pas qu'j't'en veut pas d'être sorti avec Ichi et d'avoir, j'm'en doute bien même si ça m'dégoûte, couché avec lui, mais j'te r'mercie de lui avoir fait passé l'message. C'était vraiment sympa, même si ça m'arrache la gueule de l'avouer. »

Renji écarquille les yeux en même temps que moi. Grimmjow vient de remercier quelqu'un. Non, mais Grimmjow vient de remercier quelqu'un, quoi ! C'est juste incroyable !

Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est moi qui l'ait autant changé.

Renji ferme les yeux, et répond d'une voix calme :

« ''De rien'', c'est ce que je devrais te répondre, je le sais bien. Mais je ne peux pas, tu vois. Tu m'as enlevé la seule chose que je désirais avoir, que je désirais chérir et posséder. Donc la seule chose que je te demande, (il rouvre alors ses yeux semblant lancer des éclairs) c'est de ne pas le blesser une deuxième fois. »

La tension monte encore d'un cran, pendant que mon meilleur ami et techniquement mon ex plonge son regard rougeâtre dans le bleu ciel des prunelle de mon amant, tous deux semblant s'envoyer des ondes électriques.

« T'inquiète, ça risque pas d'arriver, l'ananas ! Lance enfin Grimmjow en détournant finalement son regard pour se diriger vers mes deux valises qu'il empoigne rapidement. Bon, on y va, Ichi ?

-O-oui, oui ! Allons-y ! Merci beaucoup, Renji, de m'avoir accueillit pendant deux mois, c'était vraiment très gentil ! Et... désolé pour tout. »

Il sait de quoi je parle. Il devrait me haïr pour ce que je lui ai fait. Mais il n'y a aucune trace de méprise dans ses yeux, et il me répond, confiant et souriant :

« T'inquiète ! Faut bien s'aider, entre ami ! Si t'as besoin de revenir, ma porte est toujours ouverte ! »

Je lui souris, nous nous disons à nouveau au-revoir, et je m'en vais, Grimmjow à mes côtés.

« Tu sais, je peux en prendre une, si tu veux, ça doit être lourd...

-Tais toi, et avance. Tu vas finir par t'casser la gueule dans les escaliers, et franchement, j'ai plus envie de rentrer tranquillement à la maison que d'aller direct à l'hosto, fraisy ! Surtout après tout ce qui s'est passé. »

Son ton est un peu brusque, mais pas méchant. Je rigole intérieurement, sachant que j'ai retrouvé mon Grimm à moi. Nous arrivons à la voiture, et Grimmjow ouvre la porte avec ses clés, mettant les deux valises dans le coffre. Je l'attend sur le siège avant, il s'installe, démarre. Nous rentrons enfin à la maison. Enfin. Et ensemble.

Dès que la voiture a tourné après le premier carrefour, j'empoigne mon portable.

« Qu'est c'que tu fais ? Me demande Grimmjow, curieux.

-J'écris un message à Rukia. Ce soir, je ne veux pas que Renji soit seul, du coup, j'aimerai qu'elle passe _par hasard_ par là-bas et qu'elle le console un peu...

-Pfff... T'es vraiment trop gentil, Ichi ! »

Je ne répond rien. De toute façon, il n'y a rien à répondre. Et puis, je ne vais pas m'engueuler avec lui alors qu'on vient tout juste de se remettre ensemble, ça serait débile.

Je tape mon message, essayant de me réhabituer à ce clavier que je n'ai pas touché depuis bien deux mois, et j'envoie.

« _Salut, Rukia ! Tu sais quoi ? Je viens de me remettre avec Grimmjow. Je sais que tu vas me faire la tête, mais qu'est ce que j'y peux ? Je l'aime, cet imbécile. Donc ce soir, tu pourrais passer juste par hasard chez Renji et le consoler, s'il te plait ? Je ne peux pas le faire, moi. Alors s'il te plait, fais-le à ma place. Ciao !_ »

Et la réponse ne se fait pas attendre. Quelques secondes après, mon amie me répond.

« _T'es un vrai imbécile, paysan ! T'as un gars fou de toi et super aimant qui te connait par cœur, et tu choisis le type dépressif et jaloux comme tout... Et pour Renji, je m'en occupe. Pas que pour toi, aussi parce que c'est un ami auquel je tiens beaucoup. Ah ! Et une dernière chose : la prochaine fois que tu réponds pas à mes messages pendant deux mois, j'te jure que je t'envoie mon frère. Pigé ? Bisous, Rukia._ »

Je ris intérieurement. Rukia n'est pas fâchée. Je sais lire entre les lignes, et là, c'est écrit ''fais ce que tu veux, je m'en fous''. Par contre, l'allusion avec son frère n'est pas vraiment à mon goût ! Byakuya est vraiment flippant, comme type !

Finalement, la voiture s'arrête et je me rends compte qu'on est enfin arrivé. Je sors, regardant Grimmjow sortir mes deux valises sans rien faire. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas l'aider, mais je sais qu'il va s'énerver, si je l'aide. Alors autant le laisser faire.

Il verrouille son véhicule, et nous nous enfonçons dans l'ascenseur sans dire un mot. Mon bleuté pose ses deux paquets au sol et appuie sur le bouton du troisième étage. Enfin, je vais pouvoir revoir mon chez moi.

Mais à peine les portes se sont-elles fermées qu'il me saute littéralement dessus, me collant au mur le plus proche, pour m'embrasser langoureusement. Il contrôle la danse, écrasant possessivement sa langue contre la mienne. C'est bestial, sensuel... C'est du Grimmjow tout craché.

Un flot de sentiments m'envahit, et même si j'ai du mal à me l'avouer, ses baisers m'ont incroyablement manqués. Cette sensation d'être complètement à la merci de quelqu'un, je ne l'ai jamais ressentit autre part qu'avec Grimmjow.

Une fois le baiser cassé, il me prend dans ses bras, front collé contre mon épaule, et me murmure :

« J'te préviens, pense même pas à t'en tirer comme ça, c'soir ! J'vais t'décontaminer, moi ! »

Se retirant, il me contemple avec un regard blessé, jaloux.

« 'Tain ! J'arrive même pas à croire que t'ai pu coucher avec c'mec ! Et moi qui ais touché personne pendant deux mois ! J'aurai mieux fait d'aller aux putes !

-T-tu.. T'as rien fait pendant deux mois ?!

-Tu m'prends pour qui ? Y'en a qu'un seul qu'j'aime, et c'toi. C'pour ça que c'te nuit, t'es à moi. »

Je rougis, encore une fois. Nous continuons à nous embrasser jusqu'à ce que l'ascenseur s'arrête. Nous nous dirigeons vers notre logement. Une fois la porte franchie, je sais très bien que plus rien n'aura d'importance. Et bizarrement, j'ai de plus en plus envie de rentrer dans cet appartement qu'est le nôtre.

Il me lance la clé, j'essaie de l'insérer dans la serrure sans penser à ce souffle qui m'émoustille l'oreille et à ces mains qui explore et titille mon corps par-dessus mes vêtements.

Il m'a manqué. Son sourire m'a manqué. Ses deux prunelles bleues m'ont manquées. Sa voix m'a manquée. Et son corps m'a manqué. Terriblement, même.

La porte s'ouvre enfin sur un lieu propre, rangé. Et moi qui aurai cru qu'il n'aurait pas pu tenir deux mois tout seul ! Grave erreur, Ichigo. Grimmjow a mûri. Beaucoup, même.

Nous nous engouffrons à l'intérieur avec empressement, arrachant la clé de la serrure pour pouvoir enfin fermer la seule ouverture qui nous relie à la réalité. Une fois que le claquement sonore retentit dans tout l'HLM, nous nous déconnectons complètement.

Cette nuit va être longue, _très_ longue, même. Foi d'Ichigo Kurosaki.

FIN DE LA PREMIÈRE PARTIE.

* * *

**Ehh nan ! Pas de lemon ! X) Juste un petit, un mini lime. D'une phrase.**

**Gomenasaï ! ;)**

**J'espère tout de même que ça vous a plu, et sachez que la suite est déjà très très avancée ! X) Si je me magne, je peux la poster d'ici une ou deux semaines.**

**Une 'tite review ? *^***


	2. Part 2 : tsuki

**Salut à tous !**

**Voilà finalement la deuxième partie que j'ai fini hier soir même avant d'aller me coucher !**

**Je veux juste m'excuser du temps que j'ai pris pour poster, et j'en profite pour prévenir tous ceux qui lisent Dans Le Corps D'Un Enfant (DLCDUE pour aller plus vite) que la suite n'arrivera pas avant deux, voire trois semaines, car je n'ai jamais été aussi chargée ! ^-^'**

**Je rappelle aussi, pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas compris, que ce n'est pas réellement une suite, mais le point de vue de Renji, dans lequel on apprend plus de choses sur le couple principal !**

**Dernière chose : j'aimerai remercier tous ceux qui ont lus, commenté et ajouter en favoris ! Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

**Part 2 : ...tsuki...**

* * *

« À demain, Abarai.

-À demain, Kuchiki-sama. »

Je me retire rapidement sous l'oeil glacial du frère de Rukia. C'est qu'il fait vraiment peur, comme type. Mais il n'est pas si méchant que ça, quand on le connaît bien...

Dans la rue, les gens se pressent à gauche à droite. Je ne me sens pas à ma place. Je lève la tête pour tomber nez-à-nez avec une pleine lune magnifique.

Je ferme les yeux, un courant d'air faisant virevolter mes longs cheveux rouges, pour me rappeler cette métaphore idiote que j'ai imaginé l'autre fois.

Je suis amoureux de mon meilleur ami depuis toujours. Mais il ne s'en est jamais aperçu et s'est même mis à sortir avec un bâtard sans cœur qui le manipule avec une dextérité impressionnante.

Cependant, il y a de cela deux mois, mon meilleur ami, Ichigo, a découvert que le bâtard en question, un certain Grimmjow, le trompait avec une belle blonde bien roulée. Je me rappellerai toujours de ce jour où j'ai ouvert ma porte sur une mignonne petite boule rousse baignée de larmes qui s'est accrochée à moi avec un air blessé, répétant sans cesse :

« _Il m'a trompé, Ren... Il m'a trompé... Ce connard m'a trompé, tu te rends compte ? Je le déteste, je le hais, je le méprise... Qu'il aille au diable, cet enfoiré !_ »

Ce jour-là, j'avais eu la pensée la plus égoïste de toute ma vie. J'en ai honte, encore aujourd'hui, mais je n'arrivais absolument pas à faire taire cette petite voix, dans ma tête, qui s'exclamait avec une joie non dissimulée :

« _Vas-y, Renji ! C'est ta chance ! Console-le, héberge-le, embrasse-le ! Et fais-le tien, envers et contre tout ! Il va tomber amoureux de toi, c'est sûr ! Et l'autre imbécile de bâtard ne pourra rien n'y faire du tout ! Juste contempler rageusement ta victoire. Alors vas-y ! Lance-toi et fais en sorte qu'il t'aime comme il n'a jamais aimé personne !_ »

Je ne voulais pas. Je refusais d'obéir à cette voix de malheur, je refusais d'essayer vilement de profiter de cette faiblesse qu'Ichigo me montrait pour le faire mien. Mais combien de jours ais-je pu tenir avant de céder ? Trois ? Quatre jours ? Peut-être même cinq ? Pas plus d'une semaine, en tout cas...

Je me suis leurré. Tout comme la lune, cette lune pas si mal que ça qui croit naïvement qu'on l'observe pour sa seule beauté, qu'elle est unique et indépendante, alors que sans le soleil, elle serait totalement invisible, aux yeux des hommes. Je me suis leurré !

Je suis la lune, il est le soleil. Depuis le début, c'est comme ça, ça ne peut pas en être autrement. Je ne vis qu'à travers ses reflets, pour les yeux d'Ichigo. Mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir... Tout est de ma faute, après tout. C'est moi qui ai manœuvré pour essayer de prendre le cœur d'Ichigo.

Même si, au final, ça n'a pas du tout marché...

Je me dépêche de rentrer chez moi, je sais très bien qu'il est encore réveillé. Même si, avec mes heures sup', je rentre à dix heures, il doit être dans la cuisine, à lire un livre ou un magasine quelconque, se persuadant lui-même qu'il est en train de _m'attendre sagement_, alors que nous savons tous les deux très bien que ce n'est pas le cas.

Depuis qu'il a quitté Grimmjow, Ichigo ne vit plus. Ou en tout cas, il vit à moitié. Il ne sort plus, ne rit plus, ne dort plus... C'est un mort-vivant. Et ce n'est réellement pas le Ichi que je voulais ! Celui que j'aime est gentil, compréhensif, viril, fort, bon-vivant et ironique à souhait, rien à voir avec celui avec qui je vis en ce moment-même !

Mais depuis qu'il habite avec moi, Grimmjow ne semble plus vivre non plus... Je me rappelle clairement de la première fois où il était venu me voir pour me demander de passer des messages à Ichigo.

« _T'es Renji, n'est-ce pas ? Ichi est chez toi, hein ?_ M'avait-il demandé une fois, quand on s'était croisés _par hasard_ dans une rue.

_-Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? _Avais-je répliqué, mauvais. _Tu veux le reprendre, après ce que tu lui as fait ?_

_-C'était un malentendu, c'te connasse m'a sauté dessus avant même que j'puisse lui en foutre une !_

_-M'en fous, c'est pas mes affaires ! J'ai pas envie de faire le pigeon voyageur entre toi et Ichigo !_

_-C'pas c'que j'te d'mande ! J'veux juste que tu lui dise que j'l'ai jamais trompé et que j'l'aime ! Et d'lire les messages que j'lui envoie, aussi ! Juste ça, ok ?! Et j'te d'manderai plus rien d'autre !_ »

Il y avait un truc, dans son attitude, qui démontrait sans mal qu'il était véritablement désespéré. Néanmoins, la petite voix démoniaque, la voix de l'espoir, me criait de ne rien faire passer.

Je le savais parfaitement bien. Si j'en touchais deux mots à mon rouquin adoré, je pouvais dire adieu à notre relation qui venait tout juste de commencer. J'avais donc répliqué sèchement, d'une voix méchante et sarcastique qui l'avait énervé au plus haut point :

« _Non. Je ne lui dirai rien. De toute façon, même si j'essayais de lui en parler, il m'ignorerai royalement !_ »

C'était un mensonge. Un putain de gros mensonge que je ne m'étais même pas senti capable de lancer. Il le savait très bien lui-même. Il savait que je voulais le garder pour moi, et ça l'énervait.

Ce jour-là, il m'a collé brusquement contre un mur, sous les yeux des passants inquiets et indignés, levant son poing pour m'en foutre une bonne dans la poire. Mais il n'a rien fait. Il a retenu sa main au dernier moment et s'est fondu dans la foule sans même que je ne m'en rende compte.

Je me rappellerai toute ma vie de la moue blessée qu'il a eu avant de disparaître sans demander son reste. Il semblait vouloir hurler, pleurer, de rage ou de désespoir, un désespoir empreint d'une solitude telle que pendant quelques secondes, je fixai cette silhouette bleue avec remords.

Depuis ce jour-là, il est revenu plusieurs fois, me harcelant obstinément, espérant ainsi obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Et en parlant de ça, ça doit d'ailleurs bien faire deux semaines qu'il n'est pas revenu...

Je me dirige vers la station de train, perdu dans mes pensées. Mes pas sont rapides, empreints d'une lassitude et d'un détachement invraisemblable. Je lève la tête, remarquant avec une appréhension injustifiée que la gare n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres.

Mais une fois arrivé là-bas, c'est une chevelure bleue qui m'accueille, un air vraiment pas commode au visage. J'essaie de l'ignorer, mais dès que j'arrive à sa hauteur, il m'empoigne méchamment l'épaule, et me murmure à l'oreille, un sourire carnassier fou de rage :

« Alors comme ça, vous sortez ensemble, hein ? »

J'écarquille douloureusement les yeux, surpris. Merde. Et re-merde. Grimmjow est au courant. Il va me casser la gueule, putain !

« E-et qu'est-ce que ça te fais ? »

Je joue le dur. Enfin, j'essaie... Je n'ai pas envie qu'une fois de plus, il me marche sur les pieds.

« C'que ça m'fais ? C'que ça m'fais ?! Tu t'fous d'ma gueule, c'est ça ?! »

Je ne répond rien. Je savais très bien que ça n'allait pas lui plaire, s'il l'apprenait. D'ailleurs, je me demande bien qui a pu lui dire... C'est resté secret pendant deux mois, quand même !

Il se rapproche encore un peu de mon oreille, avec un sourire moqueur, ironique.

« Alors, ça fait quoi d'baiser son joli p'tit cul, enfoiré ? Me demande-t-il d'une voix presque calme, sensuelle.

-Qu- ?! T'es dégueulasse, franchement, tu m'dégoûtes ! Alors t'étais vraiment avec lui juste pour ça ?!

-C'est toi qui m'dégoûte, enflure ! Sérieux, j'aimerai vraiment pas avoir un pote comme toi ! Alors déjà qu'tu m'aides pas à dissiper l'malentendu, mais en plus, tu profites d'sa faiblesse pour m'le voler ! T'es vraiment un gros salaud d'mes deux, Renji ! »

Les gens nous regardent. J'ai honte. Parce qu'on passe pas inaperçu, certes. Mais aussi parce qu'il a entièrement raison. Je suis égoïste. Je ne pense vraiment qu'à moi et à moi seul.

« T'dois être bien heureux, maintenant, hein ?! T'as eu c'que tu voulais, tout préparé, tout cuit et dans la gueule, que d'mander d'plus ?! T'es qu'un gros connard, Renji ! J'suis sûr qu'tu penses à moi comme un manipulateur sans cœur et sans raison ! Mais _t'as tord _! C'est toi, qui le manipule ! Tu penses qu'à toi, tu crois p'têt qu'il va bien finir par tomber dans tes bras, hein ? Mais j'vais t'dire cash c'que j'pense : l'amour, ça s'contrôle pas, pauv' con ! »

Je vous en pris, faîtes-le taire. Faîtes-le taire ici et maintenant, s'il vous plaît ! Ces paroles sont beaucoup trop douloureuses pour que je puisse les supporter plus longtemps.

« T'sais c'que j'ai envie de faire, là tout de suite ? J'ai envie d'te péter la gueule. Pass'que tu t'es foutu d'la mienne. »

Je ne répond rien. J'en ai marre. Je veux me casser, je veux qu'il me foute la paix, qu'il me laisse dans ma jolie petite illusion toute rose. Sans même que je réfléchisse plus, mes jambes se mettent à courir dans la direction opposé sous un regard surpris.

« Attends ! »

Il m'empoigne une nouvelle fois, désespérément.

« Dis-moi comment il va !

-Lâche-moi ! »

Je crie, je me débats, rien à faire.

« Comment va-t-il ? Réitère-t-il, s'efforçant de ne pas me laisser m'enfuir. On m'a dit qu'il sortait plus nul part !

-C'que t'as pas compris, c'est qu'c'est plus tes affaires, Grimmjow ! »

La pression sur mon bras se décuple et il perd patience, m'envoyant finalement valser contre le mur le plus proche. Je relève la tête difficilement pour tomber sur deux yeux fous de rage, d'amour et de haine.

« Putain, mais t'as toujours pas compris que j'l'aime ?! J'ai jamais cessé d'l'aimer ! J'ai jamais voulu l'perdre, moi, j'ai jamais d'mandé à c'te salope d'm'embrasser ! Alors si c'est c'que tu veux entendre, OUI j'regrette toutes les fois où j'lui ai foutu des claques, OUI j'regrette sa cuisine qu'j'arrêtais pas d'critiquer, et OUI j'ai envie qu'il revienne vivre avec moi ! Il est l'homme qui m'a fait changer, et j'imagine franchement pas passer l'restant d'ma vie sans lui ! »

Il halète, le regard blessé et les mains tremblantes, me défiant de le contredire ou de répliquer quelque chose. Je suis surpris. Vraiment. Je ne pensais pas qu'il se lâcherait ainsi devant moi, lui dont la fierté dépasse la hauteur de la tour de Tokyo. Et pourtant, il l'a fait.

Tout le monde nous regarde, certains sont indignés, d'autres attendris, les derniers étant juste curieux. Lui, il s'en fout que tout le monde puisse l'entendre hurler dans toute la station, il n'en a rien à péter.

J'ai un pincement au cœur, je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Il tombe finalement à genoux à côté de moi, et m'attrape la chemise d'un geste tremblant.

« J't'en supplie, dis-lui, c'te fois-ci... J'sais qu'tu l'aimes, j'sais qu't'as dû l'toucher plus d'une fois, qu'c'est toi qui l'a aidé à r'monter la pente, mais j'veux qu'il me réponde, et en face. Si il m'dit sérieusement qu'il m'aime plus du tout, j'laisserai définitivement tomber, promis, mais j'veux une réponse, et l'plus rapidement possible. »

Il fait une pause, calmant sa respiration. Maintenant qu'il est plus près de moi, je me rend compte de son teint anormalement blanc et des poches qu'il se trimballe sous les yeux. Il ne ment pas, il est très sérieux, et ça me fait mal au cœur. Il reprend alors, lasse :

« J'estime avoir attendu bien assez longtemps qu'il s'en remette, j'lui ai envoyé des centaines de messages sans réponse, j'l'appelle tous les jours sans exception, maintenant, ça suffit. J'suis fatigué, Renji. J'suis mort, moi. Alors j'te laisse une dernière chance pour tout lui dire, pour lui expliquer c'que j'attends d'lui, et si y m'recontacte pas dans la s'maine qui suit, j'te jure qu'j'irai frapper à ta porte pour pouvoir l'voir. »

Il se relève difficilement, on dirait qu'il a envie de pleurer.

« J'sais qu'c'est vraiment pas à moi d'te reprocher quoi qu'ce soit, mais arrête de faire le con et essaie d'penser un peu à lui. J'le connais, j'sais très bien comment il est, et même si y fait l'fort, j'sais très bien qu'en fait, c'est pas du tout ça, à l'intérieur. Qu'il m'aime ou qu'il m'aime pas, j'veux dissiper l'malentendu, pour qu'il sache que j'l'ai jamais pris pour une pute. Après, la balle est entre tes mains, mais r'tiens bien qu'tu m'empêcheras jamais d'le voir. Jamais. »

Sa voix résonne au plus profond de moi. Il se retire, poings serrés et regard brillant, se fondant dans la foule, ignorant chaque regard tourné vers lui. Deux ou trois personnes viennent vers moi m'aider à me relever en me demandant ce qu'il s'est passé et si j'ai mal quelque part.

« Une dispute pour une fille, n'est-ce pas ? Demande un homme d'affaire d'une voix moqueuse, appuyant son dos sur un mur.

-Non. Pour un garçon ! Maintenant, si vous voulez m'excuser, je dois justement aller le retrouver. »

Je me délecte des regards gênés et outrés que les gens me lancent, et vais vite prendre mon billet, mon train allant partir d'ici une dizaine de minutes.

* * *

« Je suis rentré ! Cris-je en rentrant dans l'appartement, conscient que je ne trouverai sûrement pas celui que j'aime allongé bien sagement dans notre lit. Puis, pour faire croire que je ne m'y attendais pas, je lance, en me débarrassant rapidement de ma veste : t'es toujours pas couché, Ichi ? »

Je fais semblant, comme d'habitude. Mais je sais qu'il va mentir, lui aussi. Alors tout va bien, non ?

« Non, je t'attendais ! »

Je souris, je me prends au jeu.

« Oh, bah fallait pas ! Tu vas être crevé, demain !

-Tant pis. De toutes façons, demain, on est samedi. »

Il m'annonce ça d'un air détaché, comme s'il ne se souciait pas le moins du monde du temps qui défile autour de lui.

« Tu veux qu'on fasse quelque chose, alors ? Je lui propose.

-Pourquoi pas ? Mais pour l'instant, on va manger, d'accord ?

-Bien sûr ! J'ai hâte de goûter à ce que tu nous as préparé ! »

Les paroles de Grimmjow me reviennent en tête alors que je me saisis de deux assiettes que je viens poser sur la petite table de la cuisine. Je grimace. Ichigo s'occupe de réchauffer la

nourriture, il ne me regarde pas.

Et heureusement. Parce que des fois, il a des tics que je ne comprends pas. Il sursaute, se met des fois à trembler, et quand j'ai l'air triste ou énervé, il prend un air de chien battu que je n'avais jamais vu, chez lui. Preuve évidente que le bleuté le battait, quelques fois.

Et même s'il n'allait pas plus loin que la claque, j'ai déjà entendu dire qu'il cassait la vaisselle dès que quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas. Il insultait Ichigo, allant jusqu'à le briser moralement, lui lançant à la figure un tas d'insultes tellement péjoratives que je n'oserai même pas dire à mon pire ennemi.

Nous nous mettons à manger en silence, mais les souvenirs ne veulent pas s'éloigner de mon esprit.

Je me rappellerai toujours de la seule fois où j'ai pu entendre une de ses nombreuses folies meurtrières, ça faisait à peine deux mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble.

J'avais invité Ichigo à une fête entre pote, et il m'avait promis qu'il viendrait. Mais alors que la soirée avait déjà commencée sans lui, mon téléphone se mit à sonner, et c'est sur un rouquin au bord de la crise de larmes que je tombais, des bruits de porcelaines cassées et des éclats de voix en arrière-plan.

« _Dé-désolé, Renji, j'vais pas pouvoir venir..._ M'avait-il avoué, la voix tremblante.

-_Hein ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?_

-_T-t'inquiète, c'est rien..._ »

Entendant l'incompréhension et l'inquiétude totale dans ma voix, toute la pièce s'était soudainement tu, et Ikkaku m'avait demandé silencieusement de mettre le haut parleur, ce que, malheureusement, je fis.

« _Hé, mais c'est pas rien ! C'est quoi, ces bruits qu'j'entends, derrière toi ?_

-_R-rien, c'est rien !_ »

À ce moment-là, nous entendîmes une porte s'ouvrir si violemment que tous, nous sursautâmes. Une voix rauque hurla à peine deux secondes après.

« _Qu'est-c'tu fous au téléphone, connard ?! Ça t'suffit pas, d'me casser les couilles ?! Faut encore qu't'en rajoute, c'est ça ?! T'es vraiment qu'une tapette, Ichi ! Une putain d'salope qui sait que s'plaindre à ses putains d'amis ! _

-_C'est pas-_

-_Nan, mais vas-y, sale pute ! Invite-les, tes connards d'amis, pour qu'y t'consoles comme t'aimes ! Qu'y t'bourre le cul d'plein d'sperme, parc'que t'aimes ça, hein ?! Ah, mais dis-leur quand même __d'amener d'l'argent, parc'que c'est pas avec tes p'tits rev'nus d'merde qu'tu vas m'aider à payer c't'appart' ! Sale pute !_ »

La porte se referma avec la même violence, puis les pas s'estompèrent progressivement, une dernière porte claqua, puis le silence complet. Après quelques secondes, la seule chose que nous pûmes distinguer fut une respiration lourde, prête à pleurer.

Dire que je fus étonné par ces paroles serait totalement faux. À vrai dire, je n'osais même pas y croire. Certes, Grimmjow était un sale type, racaille et coureur de jupon par-dessus le marché, mais de là à traiter ainsi la personne qu'il était censé aimer de tout son être, c'était totalement invraisemblable.

Après quelques secondes où personne n'osait dire un mot ou faire le moindre geste, je repris mes esprits, et lança, priant que le rouquin n'ait pas encore raccroché :

« _Euh... I-Ichi ? … T'es toujours là ?_

-_...Dé-désolé, R-Renji... J-je vais te laisser, d'accord ? J-j'vais devoir ranger le salon, et tout et tout... O-on se voit demain à la fac, ok ?_ »

Même aujourd'hui, sa voix criblée de larmes résonne encore en moi. Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu autant envie de tuer quelqu'un que ce jour-là.

« _Attends, raccroche pas !_ Demandais-je vivement, espérant comprendre ce qui avait bien pu arriver. _Qu'est ce que c'était, ça ?!_

-_''Ça'', comme tu dis_, répliqua-t-il d'un ton cinglant, ironique,_ c'était une crise de Grimmjow ! Maintenant, excuse-moi mais j'vais devoir te laisser ! Passe une bonne soirée !_

-_Tu rigoles ?! T'as vu comment il te traite ! Et toi tu te laisse faire ?! Mais putain, mais rebelle-toi, Ichigo ! Tu vas pas te laisser marcher dessus comme ça !_

-_Au revoir, Renji. À demain..._ »

Et il raccrocha. Je me préparai à le rappeler quand Rukia me stoppa :

« _Lâche-le, Renji. Il est amoureux, tu comprends ? Imagine que la personne que tu aimes te lâche ces mots au visage, je pense que ça ne te ferait pas très plaisir !_

_-J'm'en fous ! J'ai pas envie de le laisser seul une deuxième fois !_ »

La sonnerie retentit une deuxième fois, Rukia soupirant dans son coin et tous les autres étant scotchés à la machine dont je mis les haut-parleurs une deuxième fois. Ce fut une voix agacée, mais pas triste du tout qui me répondit.

« _Quoi, encore ?!_

_-Ben, euh... T-tu veux qu'on vienne chez toi ?_

_-Nan, je suis en train de nettoyer le salon, alors tu serais gentil si tu me foutais la paix vingt minutes !_

_-Il y a des morceaux de verre ?_ »

J'avais posé la question sans réfléchir. Je voulais juste savoir. Égoïstement. Ce qui me valu une tape de la part de Rukia, excédée, mais je n'y fis pas attention. Pourtant, le rouquin me répondit quand même :

« _Bah tu crois quoi ?! Tu crois que-_ »

Cette phrase ne se finit jamais. Elle fut juste étouffée par un hoquet qui, je pense, provenait de la bouche d'Ichigo. Les prochaines paroles qu'il lança furent lointaines et ne nous étaient visiblement pas destinées.

« _Lâche-moi. Tout de suite._ »

Le ton était violent, ferme, quelque peu blessé. J'attendis un moment, surpris, avant d'entendre une voix grave, pleine de désirs, répondre :

« _Non._

_-Pourquoi t'es revenu ? Je croyais que la petite pute que je suis te saoulais au plus haut point !_

_-Pour m'faire pardonner._

_-Te faire pardonner ?! M'fais pas rire ! Lâche-moi ! De suite ! J'veux pas t'voir ! T'entends ?! Tu crois vraiment que tu peux me traiter de tous les noms, me mépriser comme si j'étais la pire merde et revenir ensuite, comme ça, tranquillou ?! »_

On entendait que le rouquin se débattait, sa voix était criblée de pleurs et d'une douleur aussi insoutenable qu'inexplicable.

« _C'est décidé, Grimm ! J'me casse. J'te paierai le loyer de ce mois-ci, juré. Mais j'm'en vais._

_-Pars pas..._

_-Tu-... tu t'fous vraiment d'ma gueule, Grimm ! Je... tu crois p'têt'... Tu crois p'têt' que je suis le petit chien soumis et dévoué ?! Putain, mais j'suis pas à toi ! J'ai l'droit d'aller où j'veux, quand même ! C'est pas parce qu'on est ensemble que j'ai plus le droit de sortir, merde !_ »

Dans ma tête, la petite voix de l'espoir criait : ''Oui ! Vas-y, Ichi, défends-toi, casse-toi, viens chez moi ! Reste pas avec cette brute sans cœur, fais le bon choix, mon Ichi, viens avec moi ! Laisse-le tomber, rebelle-toi !'' Je voyais déjà leur rupture. J'avais tord. Grimmjow sait jouer avec les mots; et déjà à l'époque, il savait ce qu'il devait dire, avec Ichigo.

« _Ichi ? »_

Il commença par l'appeler doucement...

_« Quoi ?!_

_-T'es beau, quand t'es énervé._.. »

… Pour ensuite lâcher la bombe. Personne ne répondit rien. C'était perdu d'avance. Ichigo _allait_ succomber, c'était juste obligé.

« _T'es le plus beau mec que j'ai jamais rencontré, Ichi. Quand tu pleures, tes yeux luisent. Ils sont magnifique... J'sais même pas c'que j'ferai si tu sortais d'ma vie. T'es pas une pute. J'disais qu'des conneries, t't'à'l'heure. T'es- »_

À partir de ce moment-là, je n'entendis plus rien du tout.

« _A-allo ? Allo, Ichi ?! Ichigo, t'es là ?! Ichig-_

_-Biiip. Biiip. Biiip. Biiip..._ »

Il avait raccroché.

« Tu veux un dessert, Renji ? »

Je sors de mes pensées et regarde mon rouquin qui est en train de finir sa mousse au chocolat, un air d'incompréhension au visage.

« Hein ? Un dessert ? Ah, non, c'est bon, merci, ça va.

-D'accord. »

Je me lève machinalement et pose mon assiette dans l'évier. J'ai envie de l'embrasser. D'un coup, une question me vient à l'esprit :

« Au fait, qu'est ce que tu faisais, seul dans la cuisine ? »

D'un coup, il paraît plus distant et tourne son regard vide vers la fenêtre.

« Je regardais la lune... »

Aïe. Ça fait mal. J'ai l'impression de me prendre un coup de plein fouet. Mon regard devient plus terne, Ichigo m'interroge du regard. Il se prépare à devoir essuyer je-ne-sais trop quoi, mais rien n'arrive.

Il ne se rend même pas compte qu'il recherche celui qu'il aime vraiment en moi ! Il essaie de retrouver quelque chose que je n'ai pas, et il voit chaque jour un peu plus que je ne suis pas comme Grimmjow. Il faut que ça s'arrête. Il faut que je lui dise tout, que je prenne le risque de le perdre définitivement.

Je me mets à lui parler doucement, cynique. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que je lui dit, les mots sortent tout seuls. Je crois que je lui expose ma métaphore étrange sur la lune, le soleil et l'homme. Il me regarde avec des yeux ronds d'incompréhension, son regard se voilant peu à peu d'un rideau transparent.

Des larmes.

Doucement, tranquillement, je commence à lui expliquer mes rencontres avec Grimmjow, le gros malentendu, les coups de téléphone et les SMS sans réponse, le regardant essayer de stopper le flot d'émotions qui l'envahit sans jamais y arriver... Je suis vraiment fou de lui. Comme un con, un imbécile fini.

Et j'ai envie de l'embrasser, de le toucher, de le posséder entièrement, corps et âme, de le garder égoïstement pour moi, d'espérer un jour recevoir cet amour que je désespère à voir naître dans ses yeux, juste espérer... Je ne vaux pas plus que Grimmjow. Je suis humain, j'aime à croire que je peux avoir tout ce que je veux !

Et ce que je veux posséder, là, tout de suite, maintenant, c'est lui. Mais si ce n'est pas possible, alors je veux au moins qu'il soit heureux.

Je le regarde pleurer, impuissant, et je continue mon monologue. Le temps n'a plus de sens. Les paroles non plus. Tout ce qui compte, c'est ce visage en pleurs et ce frêle corps contenant une douleur trop forte pour être réellement exprimée. La seule chose dont je suis sûr, ici et maintenant, c'est que je vais définitivement le perdre.

Et même si ma gorge me serre, si mes yeux me piquent et si mon cœur s'enflamme amèrement, je n'arrive pas à extérioriser. Je ne veux pas pleurer. Je ne veux pas hurler la déchéance de mon tout premier et sincère amour, je ne veux pas trembler de rage et de souffrance, pas devant lui.

« Je suis désolé... Je suis tellement désolé, Renji ! J-je l'aime tellement, je... »

Je le prends doucement dans mes bras, pour ce qui semble être la dernière fois avant un bon moment, lui murmurant quelques mots rassurants aux oreilles, attendant que la tempête se calme un peu. Puis je lui conseille d'aller voir ses messages, ce qu'il s'empresse de faire, se frottant doucement les yeux.

Pendant qu'il va chercher l'appareil, j'essaie de me remettre de mes émotions, pour ne pas craquer, et je vais le rejoindre. Le résultat est impressionnant. Ce bâtard ne m'avait pas menti. Je regarde Ichigo écarquiller les yeux, les mains tremblantes et les yeux bouffis, et je fais le vide. Pendant les vingt, voire les trente minutes qui suivront, je vais devoir rester en parfait robot. J'en suis conscient.

« Vas-y, appelle-le ! Moi, j'vais sur le balcon deux minutes. »

La bombe est lancée. C'est la première fois que j'ai l'impression que je vais vomir à cause d'un sentiment trop fort. J'empoigne mon paquet de cigarettes, je sais que je ne pourrais pas tenir longtemps.

Une fois sur le balcon, le froid me frappe. Il me permet de reprendre contenance, c'est parfait. Je m'allume une clope et je tire une taffe. Le stress s'en va avec la fumée, doucement. Ce n'est pas bon du tout, ça doit faire un bon moment que je n'en avais pas reprise une. Pourtant, ça me permet de décompresser, et je fixe maintenant Ichigo sans avoir peur de déverser mes larmes à tout moment.

Il discute, rayonnant de joie. Ses doigts ne tremblent plus, et ses yeux reflètent un mélange de pur bonheur et de profonde culpabilité. D'un coup, il arrête tout mouvement, curieux, entend quelque chose, et prend un air surpris. Puis il se remet à pleurer, un fin sourire soulagé aux lèvres. Mon cœur recommence à battre, mais je ne dis rien. Il me lance alors un regard inquiet.

Je me force à prendre un air doux, je suis certain que le bleuté va rappliquer. Il raccroche enfin, et je me décide à venir un peu vers lui, ma deuxième cigarette à la main. Je lui demande s'il va s'en aller, même si je connais déjà la réponse. Nous discutons un moment, avant qu'il lance LA phrase que je ne voulais pas entendre :

« Tu veux que je te donne quelque chose, en échange du temps que tu m'as gardé chez toi ? »

Et il me regarde de son expression timide, qui a l'air de dire ''je suis une gentille personne, je ne veux blesser personne, et si je t'ai blessé, je veux vraiment me faire pardonner''. Je vais parler crument, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement : si je pouvais lui sauter dessus tout de suite, je le ferai. Appelez ça une envie de viol si vous le voulez.

Mais je n'ai jamais autant ressenti le besoin de le serrer aussi fort contre moi. Jamais. J'avale difficilement ma salive, et je m'approche doucement de lui, amusé de son air dégoûté au vu de cette _merde_ qui se consume entre mes doigts et qu'il déteste tant. Je profite de ce moment d'inattention pour lui attraper doucement l'épaule et lui voler un baiser.

Je me détourne alors rapidement, le laissant aller ranger quelques affaires. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'autre imbécile arrive. J'ai le droit aux _émouvantes_ retrouvailles du petit couple. J'ai envie de mourir, là, tout de suite. Je les vois s'enlacer, se dire des mots doux, se sourire doucement. Et je me répète :

« _Tu es un robot, Renji. Un putain de robot sans cœur qui ne connaît rien aux émotions et qui ne ressent donc rien. Tu ne ressens rien du tout. Rien._ »

Grimmjow me remercie, je l'envoie chier. Il ne répond pas comme je le voulais, et Ichigo me dit au revoir. La porte se referme sur les deux amants de nouveau réunis, et je commence déjà à regretter ma décision.

J'ai mal. Ma vue se brouille. Mes sens s'amoindrissent. Je me laisse glisser, dos au mur, jusqu'à toucher le sol. Et j'enfonce ma tête qui me paraît lourde entre mes bras pour éclater en sanglots.

* * *

Trente minutes après, voilà la sonnerie qui retentit. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller répondre, mais comme on insiste durement, je me lève, les yeux rouges et le cœur vidé, pour aller ouvrir.

C'est une petite tête brune qui me fait maintenant face, rayonnante de joie de vivre, et qui annonce d'une voix parfaitement théâtrale appuyée d'un tas de gestes complètement exagérés :

« Bonsoir Renji ! Je suis passée à l'improviste chez toi, mais oh mon Dieu ! Je vois que tu es en pleurs ! Qu'a t-il donc pu bien t'arriver pour que tu pleures ainsi ? »

Je souris. Rukia n'a jamais été très forte pour mentir et jouer la comédie. Mais ça me fait plaisir de savoir que je ne passerai pas la nuit à pleurer seul dans mon coin, mais avec une bonne amie qui me permettra d'oublier un peu tous mes malheurs.

FIN DE LA DEUXIEME PARTIE.

* * *

**Bon. Première chose à dire : j'espère sincèrement que ce n'est pas trop répétitif. J'ai essayé de passer du mieux possible la petite scénette déjà vu dans l'autre ''chapitre'', mais c'était pas facile, facile, et je ne sais pas si c'est réussi.**

**Deuxième info : je n'ai pas commencé le point de vue de Grimmjow, mais grâce à une très bonne amie à moi qui a lu, cette dernière partie sera agrémentée d'un lemon non prévu ! Acclamez-la bien fort, car sans elle, ben... je ne comptais pas en faire ! XD L'arrivée de ce lemon dépendra du nombre de personnes qui commenteront, vu que les reviews ont le pouvoir de donner la pêche aux auteurs !**

**Troisième et dernier truc : Il peut y avoir certaines ''incohérences'', ou plutôt, quelques paroles, événements rapportés d'une façon différente d'un personnage à l'autre, et sachez que c'est tout à fait normal : les points de vue étant différents, j'ai décidé de changer quelques peu certaines choses d'une personne à une autre.**

**Pour finir, j'espère vraiment que ça vous aura plu, et je vous dis à bientôt pour le tout dernier chapitre avec notre bleuté préféré ! **

**Et n'oubliez pas : vous aussi, vous avez un pouvoir : celui de repousser l'échéance de la suite ! X) Alors s'il vous plaît, que ces deux chapitres vous aient plu ou pas, commentez-le !**

**En espérant vous revoir bientôt ! ;)**


	3. Part 3 : to hi

**RàR Ayu : Merci beaucoup à toi, j'espère sincèrement que cette dernière partie te plaira ! ^^**

**Hello tout le monde !**

**J'ai pris du temps, c'était pas facile, facile, mais LE VOILA, avec LE LEMON, et TOUTES LES EXPLICATIONS ! … Hum, hum ! U_U (Et seulement quatre jours après la saint valentin ! :D)**

**C'était dur pour moi d'écrire, en ce moment, et particulièrement ce chapitre. Déjà parce qu'il y avait le lemon, que j'ai du écrire à LA PREMIÈRE PERSONNE, je trouvais ça important de le souligner, mais aussi à cause d'un concours auquel je participe, et d'une grippe qui m'a clouée au lit pendant une semaine avec la gorge en feu et 40 de fièvre, ouais ! Et comme je ne me suis pas relue correctement, je vous demanderai de ne pas trop faire attention aux éventuelles fautes que vous pourriez trouver ! ^^'**

**Mais sinon, je me suis réellement bien éclatée à écrire ce dernier chapitre. Le lemon est un peu nul et pas assez décrit, je pense, mais c'est mon tout premier, et de commencer avec du ''je'' dans ce ''genre littéraire'', c'est très difficile. XD**

**Merci encore pour les reviews que j'ai reçus, et qui m'ont fait très plaisir !**

**Je vous laisse à présent lire, en espérant que ce dernier ''chapitre'' vous plaise, et on se retrouve à la fin pour toutes les explications ! ^^**

**ATTENTION À LA PRÉSENCE DE LEMON ! **

* * *

**Part 2 : ...to hi.**

* * *

Ma poche. Les clefs. La porte. Toujours la même rengaine, toujours le même désespoir une fois à l'intérieur de ce foutu appartement.

« _Grimm ? C'est toi ?_ »

Non, ce n'est pas moi. C'est un _cadavre_ qui rentre tous les jours dans cette putain de baraque vide, une merde humaine qui t'imagine arriver en courant vers moi pour m'embrasser furtivement et me raconter ta journée, un sourire aux lèvres. Je t'ai perdu, je le sais bien.

Mais putain, mais qu'est-ce que ça fait mal !

Mon poing rencontre le mur de l'entrée. Violemment. Mes dents grincent, mon visage se tend. J'ai envie de hurler, de me rendre chez ton putain de nouvel amant et de lui refaire le portrait ! Mais je ne fais rien. Je m'écroule juste sur le sol gelé, piteusement.

Qu'as-tu donc fait de moi ? Moi, le sans-cœur, le terrible Jaggerjack ! C'est censé être mon travail de détruire les autres, pas l'inverse ! J'étais resplendissant, plein de vie, moqueur, manipulateur et cruel, tel un soleil brûlant les yeux de tous ceux qui le regardaient, mais depuis ton départ, ma lumière s'est éteinte. Je ne vis plus, Ichi. Je _survis_.

Un flash-back m'éblouit. Mon cœur se tord.

« _Dis, tu m'aimes ?_

_-Pourquoi c'te question ?_

_-Parce que j'ai envie de savoir ! Tu ne me le dis jamais._

_-J'ai pas b'soin d'te l'dire, tu la connais d'jà, la réponse._

_-Justement, non. Je doute._ »

Ah, oui. Il était du genre fleur-bleue tout plein, et je n'ai jamais pu blairer ces moments où il essayait de me forcer à dire ce que je n'avais pas envie d'exprimer.

Je l'ai toujours étreint en me disant que je ne l'aimais _pas_. Pour moi, il fallait que tout ça s'arrête, je ne me voyais pas passer le reste de ma vie avec une quelconque personne.

« _Demain, je le quitte et je lui dis que je suis sorti avec lui juste pour son cul._ »

Combien de fois me suis-je répété ça ? Une bonne centaine. Si ce n'est plus. Ce n'est qu'à partir de cinq mois de vie commune que j'ai arrêté de penser à le quitter. Ce jour-là, je venais de ravager l'appartement, animé par une jalousie sans nom en entendant qu'il devait rejoindre Rukia dans un bar pour un _truc_.

« _J-je te j-jure, Grimmjow. S-si jamais tu balances cette chaise, j-j'me casse ! J'ME CASSE, TU ENTENDS ?! _Avait-il crié, apeuré une fois encore par mon comportement violent et irrationnel. »

La chaise n'a pas volée. Certes. La vitre que je visais n'a pas été cassée. Mais lui; lui, il s'est prit la plus grosse claque que je n'ai jamais mise à personne. Il s'est lourdement écroulé au sol, pendant que je reprenais de l'air pour pouvoir hurler qu'il ne me quitterait pas, qu'il n'en avait pas le droit, qu'il était à moi ! mais rien n'est jamais sortit.

En entendant ce corps percuter le sol avec un gémissement de douleur, cachant sa tête derrière ses frêles bras de peur d'être roué de coups, toute ma sourde colère était soudainement partie. Je n'ai pas pu bouger, pétrifié par mon propre geste.

Et là, l'évidence que je m'appliquais à rejeter depuis le début m'est apparue, plus forte que les autres fois, cruelle et sans issue. Je l'aimais. Depuis le début, la toute première fois où j'avais croisé son regard, j'étais tombé amoureux de lui.

Et je n'arrivais qu'à le blesser un peu plus chaque jour que l'on passait ensemble, dans cet appartement à présent vide.

Ce jour-là, je l'entendis pleurer. Sangloter. Renifler bruyamment, attendant sûrement que je me foute de sa gueule.

« _D-désolé... Désolé, Ichi. T-tu vas bien ? J'ai frappé fort, non ? Dis, tu..._ »

Il avait repoussé ma main. S'était reculé jusqu'à toucher le mur. Et il me regardait d'un regard haineux, profondément triste, ses yeux mouillés qui semblaient hurler à la trahison et une main sur sa joue gonflée. Je crois que je n'ai jamais ressenti une aussi grande douleur que ce jour-là.

Pendant une dizaine de secondes qui me semblèrent une éternité, nous continuâmes à nous regarder silencieusement, lui furieux, moi surpris. Puis je m'accroupis doucement à côté de lui, dans un geste lent cherchant à ne pas effrayer l'animal blessé qui se tenait devant moi, et je le pris dans mes bras, essayant piteusement de ne pas le serrer trop fort.

« _J'suis désolé, Ichi. J'aurai pas dû, j'voulais pas... Me quitte pas, Ichi. J'sais pas c'que j'ferai, sans toi, tu... j'ai b'soin d'toi, Ichigo. J'ai b'soin d'toi..._ »

Un silence lourd s'était alors installé, seulement coupé par nos deux lourdes respirations et par l'horloge de la cuisine qui, même pour ce moment, n'avait pas daigné arrêter son tic-tac énervant. Et même si mes yeux étaient parfaitement secs, mon cœur pleurait.

« _J'vais changer... J'te promet d'changer, alors s'te plaît, attends un peu, juste un peu ! Donne-moi ma chance, Ichi. J'y arriverai, promis !_ »

Cette scène me fait toujours penser à un _autre_ moment de ma vie, à ces images qui me hantent, qui peuplent chacun de mes pires cauchemars, qui reviennent toujours comme une rengaine incessante; à ce souvenir, ce jour où ma confiance envers les autres s'est définitivement envolée...

Je ne sais plus exactement l'âge que j'avais, sûrement six ans, peut-être sept, au pire huit. Ce jour-là, mes parents avaient eu une grosse dispute comme ça arrivait souvent, chez nous, et j'avais attendu l'accalmie pour descendre les voir. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Ma mère était en train de faire ses valises, les yeux en larmes, son maquillage ayant coulé de partout.

Je ne comprenais pas. Je ne comprenais rien du tout à ce qu'il se passait devant moi, à l'air horrible que mon père avait sur son visage, menaçant et blessé, la regardant comme si c'était la pire merde du monde, la chose la plus dégoûtante qu'il eût vu.

Ce jour-là, je n'ai rien dit. J'ai attendu, silencieusement, mon regard passant de l'un à l'autre en espérant vainement que l'on m'explique ce qu'il se passait. Rien n'ai jamais venu.

J'ai juste vu cette femme au visage noircit par le maquillage boucler sa valise, me serrer doucement dans ses bras en me faisant ses adieux, et s'en aller sans fermer la porte.

Je ne l'ai jamais suivi. Je ne lui ai pas non plus demandé d'explications. J'estimais ne pas en avoir le droit.

Pour moi, elle avait toujours été la mère-fantôme. Toujours dehors à acheter ceci ou cela, alcoolique sur les bords et joueuse de poker dans les bars alentours, je ne me rappelle même pas qu'elle soit venu me chercher ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois à l'école.

C'avait toujours été mon père qui s'était occupé de moi, qui m'avait donné le biberon et appris à lire, à écrire, à compter, et je ne ressentais réellement rien pour cette extra-terrestre qui vivait dans la même maison que moi.

Mais dès qu'elle fut un peu plus loin, assez pour ne pas m'entendre, je me sentis obligé d'interroger mon père, pour comprendre quelle était cette haine qui ravageait de cette façon son âme meurtrie.

« _Papa, pourquoi maman elle part ?_

_-Ta mère est une salope. Elle nous a trahi, Grimmjow. Elle ne nous aimait pas. Elle s'est juste servi de mon fric ! Cette connasse nous a abandonné... Tu veux la rejoindre, Grimmjow ? Elle qui ne s'est jamais occupé de toi, qui ne s'est jamais soucié ni de tes notes, ni de ta santé, ni de rien du tout ? Tu vas m'abandonner, toi aussi ?_ »

Je n'ai pas saisi le sens de toutes les phrases, mais il avait l'air tellement perdu, seul et effrayé que je n'ai pas réfléchit très longtemps. J'ai attrapé son pantalon, fixant la silhouette qui s'éloignait vaillamment de notre petite maison sans jamais se retourner, dans sa fine et courte robe rouge et ses talons aiguilles de marque, et j'ai répondu :

« _Non. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, papa. Je te le promets._ »

Le reste est flou. _Très_ flou. Je sais que mon père a perdu sa joie de vivre, juste après cet événement. Je me rappelle aussi de cette série de photos que j'ai vu sur la table de la cuisine, et qui, même si j'étais un enfant, m'a permis de faire le lien entre le départ de ma mère et la haine de mon père.

Cette femme sortait beaucoup, certes. Elle dépensait des sommes astronomiques dans des habits de marques, de l'alcool, ou ses parties de poker. Mais elle en profitait aussi pour tromper son mari, et ces photos en témoignaient plus que bien...

Je crois que c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai réellement été dégoûté des femmes. De voir ma propre mère, ma _génitrice_, avec plusieurs hommes différents, ça a été pour moi comme un électrochoc.

Et puis, il y avait lui, l'homme blessé et le papa-poule qui a bercé mon enfance, qui ne cessait de me répéter, comme pour se convaincre lui-même qu'il ne s'était pas fait avoir, qu'elles étaient de toute façon toutes pareilles :

« _Ne te mets jamais avec quelqu'un, Grimmjow. Ce sont toutes des putes qui ne cherchent que l'oseille, rien de plus ! Ne te fais pas avoir comme moi ! Fais les souffrir si ça t'amuse, mais ne leur donne jamais ta confiance, d'accord ?_

_-Oui, papa._ »

J'ai fini par y croire. Par y penser. Et y généraliser.

Très tôt, j'ai commencé à coucher à gauche à droite, draguant tout ce qui bouge et en profitant pour une seule et unique nuit, rien de plus. Je pensais que le monde marchait comme ça, que c'était ça, l'amour. Hommes, femmes, tout y passait, tant que j'avais quelqu'un sur qui me défouler, tout allait bien.

Et puis, à une soirée où un pote m'avait emmené dans un nouveau bar, je l'ai rencontré. Je l'ai tout de suite trouvé magnifique, avec ses grands yeux ambres et ses cheveux flamboyants. J'ai bu quelques verres, le matant durement sans qu'il ne s'en rende réellement compte, et une fois un peu pompette, je l'ai abordé.

« _Hey ! Mais que vois-je à l'horizon ? Un beau-gosse carrément sexy, si je n'm'abuse !_

_-Euh... Désolé, mais je ne suis pas gay._ »

Je crois que jamais on ne m'avait lancé une phrase pareille. Jamais je ne me suis fait remballé ainsi. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je me suis démonté ! Je me suis penché devant le comptoir, et j'ai murmuré d'une voix pleine d'envie :

« _Ben tu vas devoir t'reconvertir, beauté !_

_-Non, merci, très peu pour moi ! Je suis déjà avec quelqu'un, de toutes façons. _Mentait-il, mal à l'aise. »

D'une façon, je l'ai sentit différent. Et je me suis accroché, venant le voir tous les jours pour parler un moment, en savoir un peu plus sur lui... Et petit à petit, je l'ai vu se rapprocher, m'accepter doucement mais sûrement, et mes répliques eurent de plus en plus d'effet.

Et puis, je me suis dit : pourquoi pas sortir avec lui ? C'est un con, il est en train de tomber raide dingue de moi, il a un joli p'tit cul et un visage carrément magnifique et en plus, il a du caractère. Ça serait quelque chose, de l'avoir pour moi pour quelques temps !

Je l'ai emmené chez moi, on a couché ensemble, je lui ai proposé de venir habiter à la maison. Il a accepté rapidement, et je l'ai forcé à quitter son job.

« _Je gère tout, Ichi, t'as pas à t'inquiéter._ »

Et là, tout a dégénéré. Normalement, la jalousie, je ne connaissais pas. Ceux avec qui je sortais pouvaient bien me tromper dans mon propre lit, je n'en avais rien à battre. Mais avec Ichigo, tout était différent. Je ne pouvais pas rester de marbre, c'était impossible.

Et plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que j'étais réellement inhumain.

« _Tu vas où ?_

_-Je vais chez Renji, on doit réviser pour un exam'' !_

_-Quoi ? T'peux pas réviser tout seul ?_

_-Bah... si, mais on avait prévu ça; et puis, c'est plus facile de réviser tous les deux !_

_-Mais vas-y, aller, prends moi pour un con, en plus !_

_-Mais je te prends pas pour un con !_

_-T'essaie de m'rendre jaloux, c'est ça ?! J't'interdis d'y aller, Ichi, t'entends ?! T'vas rester dans c'te putain d'baraque, ou j'te jure qu'tu vas entendre parler d'moi !_

_-Mais calme-toi ! Il m'a juste invité pour qu'on révise ! Je vois pas ce qui te mets dans cet état-là ! Si tu l'as oublié, Renji, c'est mon meilleur pote, alors je comprends pas pourquoi tu prends tes grands airs comme ça !_

_-Tu RESTES ici, ok ?! Si jamais t'essaie de t'casser, j'te jure que j'te défonce !_

_-Nan mais je rêve ! C'est pas parce qu'on sort ensemble que j'suis ta propriété privée, j'te signale ! Putain, mais j'suis libre, tu sais !_

_-Bah justement, non! Tu m'appartiens, ok ?! Et si j'te dis d'rester ici, ben tu resteras ici, point barre !_

_-Je ne t'appartiens pas ! Je ne suis pas à toi, bordel !_

_-T'as fini de m'répondre avec ta bouche de sale petite pute ?! Quand j'dis un truc tu m'écoutes et tu t'la ferme, c'est clair ?! J'ai dis : tu RESTE là, ok ?!_

_-Ma bouche de sale petite pute ? Mais tu sais c'qu'elle te dit, ma bouche de sale petite pute ?! Elle te dit d'aller te f-_ »

À ce moment là, j'ai donné un tel coup sur le mur que ça l'a stoppé net dans ses paroles. J'ai hurlé :

« _T'es vraiment qu'une petite salope qui écarte les jambes devant tout l'monde, espèce de gros PD ! Mais vas-y chez ton putain d'ami à la con ! Va t'faire défoncer, j'suis sûr qu'il en a une grosse ! Et qu'il t'la met bien profond, comme t'aime ! En fait, t'es pas différent, Kurosaki ! T'es vraiment une grosse merde comme les autres, aussi conne et aussi salope !_ »

Il y a eu un blanc. Mais un _gros_ blanc, le genre de blanc lourd, surpris. Il venait de découvrir ma face cachée en même temps que moi-même, les vestiges d'un souvenir d'enfance traumatisant. Il répondit alors, fou de rage et profondément blessé par mes paroles crues et sans aucun sens :

« _Mais putain, mais on va RÉVISER ! Tu crois vraiment que je ferais ça avec Renji, alors qu'à la base, je suis même pas gay ?! Mais réveille-toi un peu, Grimmjow ! Tu te crois peut-être tout permis parce qu'on sort ensemble ?! Ben laisse-moi te dire que c'est pas le cas ! T'es peut-être sortit avec des gens pas nets, mais je suis pas comme ça, bordel ! Alors j'vais t'dire, moi : j'ai beau t'aimer, je te jure que si tu continues à penser je suis un objet qui t'appartient, j'me casse, ok ?!_ »

Rien ne s'est arrangé avec le temps. De la vaisselle, j'en ai cassé, je suis même devenu pote avec le vendeur du magasin d'à côté ! Mais jamais il n'a eu la force de me quitter. Et je me jouais de ça, je savais que quoi que je fasse et quoi que je dise, il reviendrait de toute façon vers moi.

Je l'empêchais de passer du temps avec ses amis, je ne voulais pas qu'il aille en cours les jours où j'étais en congé, j'essayais de le forcer et de lui faire prendre l'habitude de m'obéir. Jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte de ce que j'étais en train de faire.

Et là, je me suis dis : arrête. Arrête ça, arrête. Ichigo est un mec bien, il t'aime comme personne, il a de bons amis, il est loyal. Arrête d'être jaloux, il ne voit que toi. Arrête de vouloir le retenir, il reviendra toujours. Il n'est pas comme les autres, et toi, tu vas le perdre bêtement !

Et j'ai arrêté. Vraiment.

« _Tu vas où ?_

_-Chez Renji._

_-Ah, ok._ »

Cette fois-là, il m'a regardé avec des yeux ronds et s'est éclipsé.

« _A ce soir ! Je rentre avant six heures trente, promis !_

_-Pas d'prob', à c'soir !_ »

La porte s'est alors fermée. J'ai éteint la télé, je l'ai écouté dévaler les escaliers. Dès que le bruit est devenu lointain, j'ai attendu devant la porte vitrée, caché par les rideaux. Je l'ai vu sortir. Tourner au premier carrefour. Et j'ai bondis dans la cuisine. J'ai ouvert le placard, je me suis défoulé sur les assiettes.

CLANG ! Une en moins. CLANG ! Une deuxième. CLANG ! Une troisième. Je les aient toutes passées, soulagé de ne pas entendre sa voix incertaine, de ne pas le voir trembler de peur, de ne pas contempler ces si beaux yeux pleurer par ma faute...

Une fois le carnage fini, j'ai nettoyé, j'ai pris de l'argent, je suis allé remplacer les assiettes. C'était exactement les mêmes, mêmes motifs, même couleur, même taille. L'illusion était parfaite. Et il n'avait pas souffert.

Ce jour-là, je me suis rendu dans la salle de bain, j'ai fait couler de l'eau. Je me suis déshabillé en vitesse, puis j'ai regardé mon reflet dans le miroir. Je souriais réellement comme un idiot...

Le jour où Ulquiorra m'a appelé parce qu'il avait besoin d'un barman, je me suis sentit obligé d'accepter. J'avais été viré quelques jours avant, et le bar de mon meilleur ami allait très mal, alors je me suis dit : ''pourquoi pas ?''.

Ichigo n'a jamais aimé Ulquiorra. Il le trouvait dérangeant, et n'aimait pas du tout ses fréquentations. Rien ne s'est arrangé quand il a appris que mon meilleur ami consommait de la drogue.

« _Ne fais pas comme lui, Grimmjow ! Si je te vois un jour avec une paille dans le nez, je te jure que je te quitte illico !_ »

J'avais déjà essayé, certes. Mais je ne me suis pas laissé prendre, et je n'ai jamais retouché à cette petite poudre blanche. Enfin, bref. J'ai commencé à travailler sans rien dire à Ichi. Je sortais à vingt et une heure, je rentrais vers une ou deux heures du matin. Ichigo était inquiet.

En recherchant des infos à gauche à droite, il a fini par apprendre que je travaillais à un bar de la région. Il s'y est rendu, n'y croyant qu'à moitié. Moi, j'étais au même moment en pause, et je prenais un verre d'eau à une table vide.

Une pétasse blonde est venue, elle s'est approché, a essayé de me taper la discut'. Quand elle a vu que ça ne marcherait pas, elle a fait la moue, et s'est jetée sur moi. Il est arrivé juste à ce moment là. J'ai vu ses yeux s'écarquiller, son regard se voiler, ses jambes l'emmener loin de ce maudit bar.

Le temps que je repousse la connasse qui m'avait fait prendre pour un con, que j'attrape ma veste et que je jette un regard entendu à mon ami qui avait vu toute la scène filer devant ses yeux, le roux avait déjà disparu dans les ruelles bondées.

Je me suis précipité chez nous, mon téléphone à l'oreille qui sonnait sans que personne ne daigne répondre, espérant le retrouver là-bas, mais il n'y avait déjà plus rien. Un sac avait suffit. Il avait juste pris quelques habits de rechange et d'autres objets importants pour se volatiliser.

Quand j'ai vu que le cadre photo contenant un précieux souvenir de vacances par terre, brisé et déchiré, mon cœur a fait un bond.

Je venais de perdre celui que j'aimais. J'ai téléphoné chez son père, il ne savait rien du tout. J'ai couru chez Ikkaku, celui que je connaissais et appréciais le mieux parmi les amis d'Ichigo, mais il n'était pas au courant non plus. Il a appelé la petite Kuchiki, qui a appelé Renji.

Finalement, j'ai eu mon renseignement : Ichigo s'était réfugié chez Renji et ne voulait plus voir personne. Ikkaku m'a passé Rukia.

« _Tu devrais le laisser respirer pendant quelques temps, Grimmjow. Tu comprends, Ichigo était déjà dans le doute; il ne savait pas si tu l'aimais sérieusement ou non, alors de voir ça, ça a dû lui faire comme un choc. Je suis sûre que dans quelques temps, il reviendra pour s'expliquer avec toi. Pendant ce temps, je te donnerai des nouvelles de lui, d'accord ? Ne stresse pas, Grimmjow. Tout va s'arranger. Je t'aiderai, ok ? Alors ais confiance en Ichigo et sois patient._ »

Nous nous sommes échangés nos numéros. Je croyais en elle, je croyais en lui. Tous les jours, on s'appelait, et elle me donnait de ses nouvelles. Je n'arrivai plus à dormir. Quand, deux semaines plus tard, elle m'a conseillé d'aller parler avec Renji, j'ai compris que j'allais devoir me battre pour retrouver mon rouquin.

« _Si tu oses poser ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur Renji, sache que je ne serai plus de ton côté, Grimmjow ! Mais tu dois lui faire comprendre que c'était un malentendu, et que tu n'y es pour rien. __D'accord ?_ »

Au fil de nos discussions, je l'ai senti perdre patience en même temps que moi. Je voyais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais je ne disais rien. Ichigo ne sortait plus, il ne répondait pas à mes messages, ne cherchait pas de travail... Mais je n'en savais pas plus.

Jusqu'à hier soir.

« _Grimmjow ?_

_-Quoi ?_

_-Je dois te dire quelque chose. C'est... très important._

_-Ça a à voir avec Ichigo, non ? Qu'est ce qui est arrivé ?_

_-... Ichigo et Renji sortent ensemble._ »

Trahi. Je me suis sentit trahi. J'avais mal à la poitrine, je ne comprenais pas. Comment avait-il pu me faire ça ?

« _Ne leur en veut pas, Grimmjow !_ Me répétait inlassablement Rukia qui semblait d'ores et déjà regretter cet aveu. »

Mais j'étais déjà envahi d'une colère sans nom, et rien au monde n'aurait pu me calmer. Je la coupai alors avec une voix plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée :

« D_epuis quand ?_

_-Hein ?_

_-Depuis quand ils sortent ensemble ?!_

_-... Depuis deux mois... »_

Un coup de couteau. J'avais réellement cru être transpercé par un canif.

_« Et tu l'savais depuis l'début ?_

_-... Oui, Grimmjow. Je le savais._

_-Attends, mais ça veut dire que depuis l'début, tu t'fous d'ma gueule ?_

_-Non, Grimmjow, je ne me suis pas foutu de toi, je-_

_-Et c'était quoi, ces ''il va rev'nir'' ? C'était des mensonges, c'est ça ? Des putains d'gros bobards ?!_

_-Je ne t'ai pas menti, je veux vraiment t'aider ! Tu-_

_-Tu crois qu'ça m'fait rire ?! Hein, tu trouve ça marrant d'me faire espérer pour rien ?! Alors qu'il baise déjà avec quelqu'un d'autre ?!_

_-Grimmjow, calme-toi, c'est-_

_-Me calmer ? Me calmer ?! Alors que tu viens de m'apprendre que celui qu'j'aime sort avec son meilleur ami ? Alors qu'ça fait deux mois qu'j'dors plus ? Alors qu'depuis l'début, tu t'fous d'ma gueule ?_

_-Il n'est pas heureux, avec Renji !_ »

Une douche froide. Une prise de conscience. Ichigo était blessé de notre rupture. Ichigo sortait avec Renji. Ichigo n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre. Autant cette phrase avait réveillé en moi un profond mal-être envers celui que j'aimais, autant l'espoir de le revoir un jour était réapparu.

« _Depuis qu'il t'a quitté, il ne sort plus, il n'a retrouvé du travail que très récemment, il n'arrive plus à dormir et il ne veut plus voir personne. Grimmjow, Ichigo est en train de mourir ! Oui, il sort avec Renji, mais remets-toi dans le contexte ! Il était désemparé, et ça fait des années que Renji est fou de lui ! Donc quand Ren s'est avoué, Ichigo n'a pu que lui dire oui, puisqu'il voulait t'oublier !_

_-Ouais, je comprends. Mais comment je fais, moi, alors, pour revoir Ichi ?_

_-C'est ta dernière chance, Grimmjow. Retourne parler à Renji une dernière fois, et si il s'efforce à pas vouloir t'écouter, alors trouve un moyen pour parler directement à Ichigo, même si il faut que tu aille frapper là-bas._ »

Cette nuit, je n'ai pas pu dormir. Ce matin, je me suis reposé jusqu'à onze heures. Ce soir, je suis allé voir Renji. Il n'a rien voulu entendre. J'ai failli le frapper. Je me suis cassé. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Et je reste devant cette putain de porte d'entrée, collé à ce mur froid, me demandant ce que je vais bien pouvoir inventer pour me sortir de ce cauchemar...

Soudain, mon téléphone sonne. Je l'attrape et je répond. C'est sûrement Ulquiorra, il m'appelle souvent à dix heures du soir, en ce moment.

« Allo ? »

Mais plutôt que la voix grave et calme de mon meilleur ami, c'en est une stressée et incertaine, une que je n'ai pas entendu depuis bien longtemps, qui me demande :

« A-allo ? Je te dérange ? »

Deux mois, deux longs mois sans l'entendre, sans pouvoir lui parler... ! Et aujourd'hui, enfin, je peux lui parler, m'expliquer, m'excuser. Je crois que c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie. Je veux lui dire à quel point il compte pour moi, je veux aller le chercher, et je veux qu'on rentre tous les deux ensemble pour ne plus jamais se séparer.

Nous discutons quelques instants où j'apprends que le rouge a enfin craché le morceau, nous ''réconciliant'' rapidement. Puis je demande à venir le chercher. Moment de silence, avant qu'il n'acquiesce, du soulagement dans sa voix. Je raccroche précipitamment, je prends mes clés, et je sors de chez moi.

J'appelle directement Rukia. Nous discutons un court instant où je lui explique ce qu'il s'est passé, et où je la remercie à ma façon. C'est à dire brièvement, sans dire _les_ mots, d'une façon plus discrète. Elle paraît rassurée. Arrivé sur le parking, je range mon portable et accélère encore un peu le pas.

Ma caisse m'attend à _ma_ place, celle qui m'est exclusivement réservée. Je m'enfonce courageusement à l'intérieur. Je vais le revoir, je veux le revoir, je dois le revoir. Ce soir, il est à moi. Je n'ai qu'une idée en tête, l'embrasser à nouveau. Et dire que j'étais fou quand j'ai appris qu'il sortait avec l'autre ananas...

Hier encore, je le haïssais de toute mon âme; et aujourd'hui, je l'aime de tout mon être...

Ma voiture fonce dans les rues le plus vite possible. Les routes sont bondées, à cette heure-là, mais heureusement, je connais des raccourcis qui m'emmènent rapidement à l'endroit où je souhaite me rendre. Je verrouille rapidement ma voiture avant de m'engouffrer dans le bâtiment. L'ascenseur visiblement pris, je me rue sans me poser plus de questions dans les escaliers que je monte quatre par quatre.

Je cherche la bonne porte, le souffle court, essayant de calmer un minimum ma respiration. Puis je sonne. Mes gestes sont rapides, désordonnés. Ma main tremble affreusement. J'espère sincèrement que ce sera _lui_ qui ouvrira cette putain de porte. Mais raté. C'est la voix de l'_autre_, l'affreux, le ridicule fruit rouge, qui m'avertis, d'une voix de déterré :

« Ouais, j'arrive... »

J'aime son ton lasse. J'aime le son déformé, attristé et désespéré de sa voix. Tout son malheur, je l'adore, je le _savoure_. Je suis rancunier. J'avais espéré faire une exception pour lui, car c'est le meilleur pote d'Ichigo, mais maintenant que je suis à moins de dix mètres de lui, je me rends compte que je ne pourrais pas. Pas complètement, en tout cas. J'ai envie de le voir souffrir, d'imaginer son cœur se déchirer comme l'a fait le mien quand j'ai appris qu'il me l'avait _volé_.

Mais en le voyant, lui et son geste pour m'inviter à entrer d'une façon résignée, ma haine s'atténue. Il aurait pu me regarder mauvais, mais il baisse les yeux. Il sait bien qu'il ne peut rien y faire, il a d'ores et déjà laissé tomber. Il est juste en train de se retenir d'éclater, rien de plus. Je pourrais presque le prendre en pitié...

Il ferme la porte dès que je suis à l'intérieur en évitant soigneusement de me regarder dans les yeux. Je cherche des yeux une touffe rousse, agacé de ne trouver qu'un pot de fleurs orangées. En voyant mon froncement de sourcils se prononcer encore un peu plus, le rouge soupire.

« Il est en train de ranger ses affaires dans la chambre, il arrive.

-Dans c'te putain de chambre où tu l'a niqué, hein ?

-Rah, mais tu sais vraiment que parler de ça ?

-Ouais. Ça m'énerve. Mais je dirais rien. Pour Ichi. »

Je lui fait un de mes fameux sourires carnassiers, mais ça ne sert à rien : il ne me regarde pas. Adossé au mur, il fixe le parterre, amorphe, tel un parfait robot. J'entends son souffle qu'il s'efforce de calmer, j'imagine le sanglot qu'il doit retenir. Et bizarrement, ça me rappelle mon état à moi i peine quelques heures.

Je me rappelle ces moments de solitude que j'ai eu. Cette envie de suicide, ces cadavres de bouteilles de whisky, ces appels désespérés que je partageais avec Ulquiorra, les placards complètement vides, le lit toujours défait, les photos, les souvenirs enveloppant mon lieu de vie...

Le premier mois avait été horrible. Il a fallut que je fasse mes courses, que je lave l'appartement une fois par semaine, que je vire tout mon alcool pour être sûr de ne pas replonger, que je cuisine ma bouffe, que je change les draps de mon lit, bref. J'ai vite dû reprendre les habitudes d'une vie en solitaire, avec tous ses points faibles et l'envie de retrouver quelqu'un à qui parler.

Il fallait pourtant que je me ressaisisse. Alors j'ai vécu, comme ça, pendant des semaines, sans une seule de ses nouvelles, avec juste quelques coups de téléphone pour m'annoncer son état, pour savoir ce qu'il faisait. Et il semblait dans le même état que moi. Vraiment.

Et dès la nuit venue, je me mettais toujours à réfléchir intensément. Pourquoi ne revenait-il pas ? Pourquoi mes messages ne lui faisaient-ils rien ? Il avait donc éteint son portable ? Me détestait-il à ce point-là ? Il était tout, pour moi ! Il fallait qu'il me revienne, c'était une évidence. Mais une évidence incertaine, plongée dans le doute.

Et l'évidence de ce type qui se trouve à présent devant moi, c'est que celui qu'il aime va définitivement partir. Je peux d'ores et déjà lire dans ses pensées, je l'entends presque hurler la perte de cet être qui lui semble si cher, et il ne peut rien faire, il est totalement impuissant. Ma colère se calme complètement quand je _le_ vois arriver, deux valises à la main, m'appelant doucement.

Je ne résiste pas plus longtemps et je fonds dans ses bras, trop heureux de ressentir à nouveau la chaleur si caractéristique de son corps. Je lui avoue tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur, tantôt avec désespoir, tantôt avec humour, essayant de laisser de côté la gêne qu'il ressent en sachant qu'il fait ça à côté de l'ananas rouge.

« Allons-y, je ne veux pas faire souffrir Renji une minute de plus. »

J'acquiesce, me décale, et je vais taper amicalement l'épaule de Renji. Et je le remercie. À ma façon. Surprenant les deux autres qui ne savent plus comment réagir. Finalement, le meilleur ami d'Ichigo me répond d'une façon acerbe, comme je m'y attendais.

Je mets ma fierté de côté, sachant très bien que si je fais comme si je m'en foutais, je le blesserai bien plus. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'ai empoigné les valises, et je descends les escaliers avec mon rouquin à mes côtés. Il est gêné, mais tellement heureux que je relâche rapidement la tension accumulée au cours de ces deux mois.

Nous montons dans la voiture, et nous rentrons à la maison. Ichigo envoie un message à Rukia, pensant sûrement qu'elle n'est au courant de rien. C'est mieux comme ça, après tout. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, j'attends que les deux portes se ferment complètement pour me jeter à nouveau sur lui et l'embrasser sensuellement.

Nous discutons un moment pendant lequel je lui fait comprendre que je suis jaloux, juste pour voir son sourire s'illuminer une nouvelle fois d'une façon douce. Mon corps chauffe alors bizarrement, je me sens tout chose. Chaque baiser que l'on s'échange monte un peu plus encore notre température, mais je ne peux me résoudre à aller plus loin maintenant.

Les portes s'ouvrent, et nous nous ruons vers notre petit appart' qu'il essaie désespérément de déverrouiller. Joueur, j'ai posé les valises, et je commence à le caresser doucement. Un frôlement par ci, un souffle par là, et Ichigo n'est déjà plus présent.

« Mhh... »

J'entends le clip significatif dans la serrure, nous rentrons rapidement. Les valises sont vite abandonnées juste devant l'entrée, comme la plupart de nos vêtements. Nous avançons fiévreusement en direction du lit où je l'allonge délicatement, contemplant avec envie ses yeux pleins de passion.

Nous nous observons lentement, nous bouffant littéralement du regard, avant que je ne perde patience. C'est toujours moi, qui lâche, jamais lui. Pourtant, la bosse au niveau de son entrejambe me crie le contraire...

J'enlève doucement son pantalon, espérant secrètement qu'il me demande de me dépêcher, mais rien ne vient. Juste des bruits suggestifs, des halètements délicieux, et ces yeux, remplis de luxure et d'une envie incontrôlable, d'une flamme qui me consume de l'intérieur...

Je prend ses lèvres d'assaut, le forçant presque à me laisser entrer, laissant finalement nos langues tourbillonner entre elles dans un balai d'une rare délicatesse. Dès que le souffle vient à nous manquer, je me recule pour prendre quelques bouffées d'air, et je m'attaque dès lors au cou magnifique. L'odeur me fait perdre pied, mais je reste droit, fier, me délectant des gémissements que mon traitement fait sortir.

Je continue mon chemin vers la fin de la gorge, que je suce longtemps pour laisser une marque -_ma_ marque-, puis en direction du torse, et des deux boutons de chair déjà bien assez durs. Rien qu'un coup de langue sur l'un d'eux, et déjà, une râle de plaisir m'informe que je suis sur la bonne route. Je sens ses mains sur mon dos, courant de mes hanches à ma chevelure à une vitesse folle.

« Ah... Mhhh... »

Mes doigts se mettent aussi au travail, caressant ses cuisse, ses hanches, puis le bas de son torse, sans jamais réellement toucher d'endroits très sensibles. Les sursauts de sa voix me font comprendre qu'il commence à s'impatienter, alors je pince son deuxième bout de chair en aventurant mon membre mouillé plus bas vers le nombril.

« Grimmjow... ! »

Je souris. Aurais-je réussi ?

« Ouais, quoi ?

-Dé-dépêche... S'il te plaît... »

Je sens mon bas ventre papillonner, et mon sexe qui se durcit encore un peu plus semble me supplier de le libérer de son étroite prison. Alors je passe à la vitesse supérieure : j'enlève doucement son caleçon, alors qu'il gémit à nouveau mon nom, et sans plus de temps, je le prend en bouche.

« Ahhh ! Att- Grimmj-... ! »

Je le sens pulser, je l'entends gémir, je ressens les tremblement de sa main dans mes cheveux... Il s'est relevé sous le choc, et il n'arrive pas à gérer la vague de plaisir que je lui prodigue. C'est trop mignon...

Pendant plusieurs secondes, je m'applique à lécher sa verge, me servant quelques fois de mes mains pour pincer un téton ou mimer l'acte sexuel dans son nombril. Finalement, je m'arrête un peu, et lui présente trois doigts devant la bouche.

« Suce-les, Ichi. »

Surpris, il n'hésite pas à les prendre en bouche et à les aspirer goulûment. Je durcis encore. J'aimerai qu'il me fasse la même chose en bas, mais pas aujourd'hui. On va reprendre doucement, quand même. Je me remets à la tâche, jusqu'à ce que je le sente près à jouir.

Alors je retire mes doigts, je le soulève, et c'est partit pour le premier.

« Ahh... ! Gémit-il.

-Ça fait mal ?

-N-non, ça va, pour l'instant... »

Je l'embrasse pour le faire penser à autre chose, et j'en met un deuxième. Il se tortille un peu, une grimace d'inconfort animant son visage. Je fais des mouvements de ciseaux, essayant de le détendre au maximum et de bien le préparer à la suite. Me rappelant soudainement qu'il n'aimait pas que je reste silencieux pendant l'acte, je commence à lui parler doucement.

« Détends-toi, ça va aller... Oh, putain, comme ça fait du bien de t'toucher à nouveau ! J'pensais que j'pourrais plus jamais te t'nir dans mes bras, quand j'ai su qu'tu sortais avec l'autre... J'ai eu si peur, Ichi...

-Nhh ! Ne... parle plus de ça, d'accord ? On est ensemble, maintenant, alors profitons-en au maximum, ok ? … Bordel, Grimmjow, passe à la vitesse supérieur, s'il te plaît, j'en peux plus... ! Je te veux en moi. »

Ichigo est le plus grand allumeur qui soit. Si au début, il ne supportait même pas de laisser passer le moindre bruit, il a à présent beaucoup changé. Et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire ! Impatient aussi de passer à la suite, je décide de mettre un troisième doigts pour finaliser la préparation de mon amant. Et je cherche la petite boule qui l'emmènera très vite au pays des merveilles...

« Ahhhhn ! »

Trouvé. Je passe alors un dernier coup de langue sur la verge pulsante devant moi, et je retire mes doigts, amusé du grognement de frustration qui fait vibrer ses cordes vocales. J'écarte doucement ses jambes, baissant en vitesse mon pantalon toujours présent et mon caleçon, le prévenant de l'intrusion :

« J'vais y allez, Ichi.

-Vas-y, dépêche toi. »

Un dernier baiser, et je le pénètre doucement. Les débuts sont difficiles, il a mal et je le sais. Je le force à se décontracter au maximum en apposant quelques pressions sur sa verge dure et en massant doucement ses tétons rougis.

Puis dès qu'il repose sa tête sur le coussin, plus calme et détendu qu'au début, j'empoigne ses hanches, et je commence à bouger. D'abord doucement, guettant le moindre signe de douleur ou de plaisir. Mais très vite, il quémande plus :

« Va plus vite, je ne suis pas en sucre ! Et j'en ai si envie... »

Merde. Merde. Mais merde ! Il a fait craquer le fil qui me retenait. Je n'en peux tout simplement plus, mon sexe s'est trop tendu. Je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir dix secondes de plus.

« P'tit pervers, va ! J'en étais sûr qu't'avais envie qu'j'y aille comme une bête ! Tu vas pas être déçu. »

Je ne me retiens plus du tout. J'y vais comme bon me semble, d'une bestialité hors du commun. Et je ne suis pas le seul à apprécier, si j'en crois les hurlements de pur plaisir qu'il pousse. Le rythme s'accélère toujours plus, il a resserré ses jambes autour de ma taille. Je profite des sensations paradisiaques qui accompagnent chaque coup de butoir, je sais très bien que nous ne tiendrons pas très longtemps.

« Ahhh ! Ahhh ! Ah ! Ah... Ahhhhh ! Gri- ahh ! Grimm- … Grimmjow... ! Je vais... ahhh ! Je vais jouir !

-Jouis, Ichi ! Vas-y... ! »

Il se libère quelques secondes après, se resserrant avec force autour de mon membre déjà au bord qui ne peut plus tenir une seconde de plus. Nous nous écroulons hors d'haleine, couverts de sueurs et de sperme, et nous reprenons tranquillement notre souffle.

« Oh bordel, ça m'avait manqué...

-Moi aussi. M'avoue-t-il dans un soupir.

-Combien d'fois vous l'avez fait ?

-... Trois fois. Seulement trois fois.

-Ok, alors encore deux coups, et on va s'coucher ! »

Il me regarde avec des yeux ronds.

« T'es pas sérieux ?! »

Un sourire sadique et un peu jaloux lui assure que si. Il n'ose plus rien dire, résigné.

« Allez, remue-moi c'joli p'tit cul, on est partit pour une nuit d'enfer, Ichi ! »

Il fait ses yeux de pauvre petite victime, ceux qui me font bander à mort. C'est bête, mais c'est pas cette nuit qu'il profitera d'un sommeil réparateur ! On a encore du temps, devant nous, et je compte bien en profiter un maximum !

Parce que je l'aime. Qu'il m'aime. Et que l'erreur que la vie a faite il y a de cela deux mois ne doit plus jamais se renouveler.

Nous resterons ensemble. Pour toujours.

Car c'est pour cette évidence que je l'ai rencontré.

THE END.

* * *

**Voilà, une fin bien niaise comme je les aime ! XD**

**Non, sans déconner, c'est le plus long et le plus intéressant que j'ai écrit, à mon goût.**

**J'espère tout de même que ce n'est pas trop répétitif, et que c'est compensé par toutes les nouvelles choses que l'on apprend. Je crois que le moment dont je suis le plus fière, dans cet amas de choses quelque peu ridicules, c'est quand Grimmjow décide d'arrêter, et va casser les assiettes dès qu'Ichi est assez loin. Je crois que ça montre parfaitement toute l'ampleur du personnage, le caractère de démon inarrêtable qui sommeille en Grimmjow, et que celui-ci cherche à tout prix à mettre de côté.**

**J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce petit recueil de point de vue, et j'espère sérieusement que vous en avez pris autant à le lire !**

**Pour ce qui est des titres, c'est simple, ''Hito, tsuki to hi'' se traduit par ''l'humain, la lune et le soleil.'' et vous remarquerez que j'ai réussi à faire une allusion au soleil dans cette partie aussi ! XD**

**Finalement, je dédie le dernier message à une amie à moi : NE RELÈVE PAS MES FAUTES, OU JE VAIS TE PUNIR TRÈS SÉVÈREMENT ! … Elle se reconnaîtra, ne vous en faîtes pas. U_U**

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, j'attends avec impatience vos impressions ! ^^**

**Sa-chan, qui est émue d'avoir fini cette mini fic' !**


End file.
